The Lamborghini Triplets
by outerelf
Summary: To be Red Alert is like to be a 'perfect day'. Disaster strikes hard and fast, at the worst possible moment, and with the names Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Of course, it doesn't help when if you're all triplets... T to give me plenty of wiggle room
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I saw this little bunny on livejournal, and I decided to take the first snatch at it. This is unconnected little one shots, a lot like shoji-sans 'Lamborghini Brothers' story, just with them being triplets. Got any ideas- share, and I'll gladly take them. Not sure how long I would take me for them to do them.

No, my line divider _still_ doesn't work, so you'll have to put up with my sucky 'SsSsSs'. Sorry, and thanks for your patience. XP

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The femme groaned as she twisted, her spark shuddering from the exertion of trying to divide. She moaned, softly cursing her husband, who sat their, face growing paler and paler by the second.

One of the nurses patted him on the shoulder. "She doesn't mean it. It's just a little hard the first time, and since she's having twins…"

The mech nodded faintly, looking back to where two bodies lay gleaming, ready to receive a spark. All programs had already been uploaded, and the mech could only pray that his bondmate could handle this, because she seemed about ready to tear his optics out. He stifled a small smile at that idea, taking comfort in the idea that once the twins were born, everything would go back to normal.

No more late night screaming, no more violent mood swings-

One of the nurses nudged another as she whispered, "He's daydreaming about what it's going to be like afterwards."

"Poor mech. He has no idea that his interrupted nights are just beginning, does he?"

"What's his name anyways?"

"Shadowrunner. His wife is Starwind."

"Aww, I think I'll be remembering them for a long time."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The mood in the room had been slowly changing from festive to somber. For some odd reason, the two sparks seemed unwilling to leave and detach themselves from their mothers spark. As if they were waiting for something.

"Wiresnap," One nurse said to the doctor. "If they wait any longer we'll have to forcibly detach them."

Wiresnap chewed his bottom lip worriedly, looking at the femme who lay, nearly strapped to the bed. "C'mon sparks." He muttered, optics worried. "Split already!"

As if answering his prayer, the two sparks reluctantly split, and the nurse darted forward to catch them carefully. Quickly she moved to the bodies, placing them in.

The two, small bodies onlined, life rushing through their tubes as the energon sluggishly, then faster, began running through their systems. Wiresnap sighed in relief, and the femme on the bed began to relax, when she stiffened again. "I think theirs another one." She whispered, shocked.

Wiresnap turned, hurriedly running a second scan. "Quickly, go to the emergency room and tell them we need another body. We got triplets, and this spark is having a hard time of it."

Two nurses rushed off, leaving behind the doctor and one other assistant. The medic knelt down next to the femme, watching as the small spark struggled to separate itself from its mothers body. Shadowrunner grasped Starwinds hand, urging her, "You can do it!"

The small spark spluttered slightly, dimming. The two who had already began to wail, and the spark pulsed a little brighter, and renewed its struggle to live. Wiresnap motioned to the assistant, "Get the tools ready. We're probably going have to detach it manually-"

"Wait." Starwind gasped. "Wait for a few more moments. It's coming out, I can feel it."

The two nurses came rushing back into the room, holding the emergency body. "We only had one sparkling body left sir." They gasped. "It hasn't gone through complete checkups, but it's the best we have."

Wiresnap hesitated. Using an unchecked body could be slightly dangerous. "They already had it go through preliminary tests. It works perfectly fine, it's just that the programs aren't completely checked."

"I see."

Shadowrunner looked up at Wiresnap, and nodded grimly. "If it's the only body, we'll take it."

"You realize that the hospital is not responsible for any glitches that might come out of this."

Shadowrunner hesitated, when the spark pulsed brightly, and began tearing itself off. Starwind nodded, even as she tried to keep her vocalizer mute. Wiresnap nodded. "Very well."

He deftly caught the small spark in a temporary box as he carefully moved towards the body. Silently he placed the spark inside of the body, and the body began moving almost immediately. "Take him in for observation." Wiresnap barked. "Full scans. If we can, we might be able to keep any glitches from starting."

The nurse rushed off with triplet, as the twins squalled loudly. Their third spark, thier _brother_ was being taken away.

Wiresnap followed after the tiny sparkling, leaving the nurses to give the twins to the mother. Starwind took them, smiling weakly. Shadowrunner chuckled as he said, "Well, well, well. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Aren't you two handsome little sparklings?"

"Dear, what are we going to call the third if he-" Starwind bit her bottom lip, unable to finish the sentence.

'We'll calm him Red Alert for giving us such a scare of course." Shadowrunner chuckled. "And don't worry. It'll all be alright."

0o0o00o0o0o0

"We have some good news and some bad news." Wiresnap announced as he handed the third brother to Starwind. "First for the good news. He won't die anytime soon. We got his spark stabilized, and it's grown immensely since then. We think that the other two took up most of the energy, making the spark so small."

"And bad news?"

"We're unsure of what his mental state is. Our scanners picked up faint traces of a glitch, but so far its dormant and buried. It may or may not grow through time."

Starwind sighed at that, looking down at the three sparklings, asleep in her arms. "Well my dear, our house is certainly going to be busy now." She said, looking at Shadowrunner.

Shadowrunner shrugged, picking Sunstreaker out of her arms. "Well y dear, I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her on the cheek.

Starwind blushed slightly, giving him a small whack on the upper arm, which he playfully ignored. "I'll get home and start rearranging the rooms." He said, looking down at her. "If they're triplets, we're going have to put them in a larger room."

She leaned back, looking up at him. "Just don't forget to buy a bigger stroller. I don't want to have to carry one while pushing two."

"Do they even come out with three?"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

I shall leave off with that happy note. Remember, this will defiantly _not_ be in chronological order. Suggestions are appreciated, as well as tips for improving.


	2. interface

It's gotta be hard for poor Red Alert. Afterall, he's the one who has to deal with _two_ feelings of interfacing/overload. His virginity was gone the same day the twins were, just he hadn't been actually touched. But still, he'd feel it.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Red Alert chewed on the end of his stylus as he glared at the datapad in front of him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were nudging each other as they waited impatiently for Shadowrunner to finish up with whatever he was doing. Red Alert looked up at them irratibly as Sideswipe began to wander closer.

Sideswipe ignored the glare, leaning over his triplets shoulder. "Whatchya doing Red?"

"Trying to catch up on the homework left over from when I was in the hospital for two weeks." Red Alert murmured, looking down at the pad. "Tonight I'm also supposed to meet with a study group to help me with this-"

Sideswipe picked the datapad up, staring at it curiously. "You got some horrible handwriting."

"Shut up!" Red Alert hissed, grlaing daggers at his brother. "Give it back!"

Through their bond, he sent a silent plea. Sideswipe grinned as he set it down. "Yeah, me and Sunny are off to go meet Wildsea."

Red Alert said nothing, merely packing up the datapad as he too got ready to go. Sunstreaker pointed a finger at his helm. "Don't make us come after you again, got it?"

"Mom's going to drop me off Sunny." Red Alert replied, flinching back from the finger. "And don't worry, I won't ruin your night by going glitchy. I made extra sure to take my pills this morning."

Sideswipe grinned. "You did that, really?"

"Yes, so if anything ruins tonight it's all your fault and I told you so." Red Alert snapped back, glaring at the door impatiently. What were his parents taking so long for—

Starwind and Shadowrunner exited out of the room, arm in arm. "Ready?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker instantly rushed outside, transforming. Red Alert followed, one step behind his parents. His parents transformed, as Red Alert transformed behind them, using them as a shield against his brothers. Sideswipe and Susntreaker raced off, trying to get Shadowrunner to race as well.

Red Alert stayed in front of the home, looking after them, engine idling. "Red Alert?"

"Sorry mom, I'm coming!" Red Alert yelped, breaking out of his thoughts.

Starwind looked down at him, asking gently, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Red Alert said, deliberately hiding the heaviness of his spark from his triplet brothers. "I just… was wondering if one day I might go to a party like that."

Starwind laughed, as her vehicle form touched Red Alerts lightly. "You will one day."

Red Alert nodded, forcing himself to cheer up. He had promised, in exchange of three torment free days, to not ruin the twins night out. He was ready to face Primus if only to have a blissful three days in peace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sideswipe and Susntreaker grinned at Wildsea, and she smirked back. "So, you want to do it?"

"Will you take all of us?" Sideswipe asked, optic ridge cocking.

She laughed. "The more the better!! Bring it on you two, I'm an expert in this."

Sideswipes grin grew slightly uneasy, and she laughed, playfully smacking him across the arm. "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you two need to know. After all, this is your first time, isn't it?"

Two nods, and then Sunstreaker hesitated. "Wait a moment, what about dad-"

"He left, remember Sunny? Because theirs supposed to be chaperones and everything-"

Sunstreaker frowned as he scanned the crowd. While he may not be paranoid like Red Alert, he did _not_ want to see Shadowrunners face if he learned they had been interfacing at this age. Although half the mechs they knew had already interfaced multiple times.

Wildsea led them back into a dimly lit room, and patiently she began to speak.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert ground his teeth together. _Could the class get any more boring?_ He wondered, staring at the teacher. The teacher hadn't gone over _anything_ new, but it was the only first few minutes of class, so it might improve-

Red Alerts spark jumped, flaring as through Sideswipe and Susntreakers bond he felt immense pleasure. Determindly he ignored it, tyring not to moan as another wave broke through his defenses.

Red Alert could feel his face plate begin to heat up, and his insides beginning to overheat, and hurriedly he stood up with the request to get to the bathroom. The teacher looked at him oddly, but nodded, long stylus flicking out towards the door. Red Alert hurriedly moved towards the door, unmindful of the stares and whispers. A third wave of pleasure hit him in the middle of the doorway, making him hiss in surprise.

Quickly he sped down the hallways, only to stop, trembling in pleasure as a fourth wave hit him, making his internal fans begin to kick in. Weakly he staggered against the wall, trying to stay up as a continual wave of pleasure and excitdness slammed into him.

Wearily he forced himself into moving, realzing that if he styed in the middle of the hallway their would bound to be someone who came along. Red Alert stumbled for the nearest door, throwing it open. It was a closet.

Gratefully he shut himself in the small room, laying to rest his glitch, and allowing himself to conentrate on the feelings that assaulted him across the triplets bon. .: _Sides, Sunny!_:. He called through their bond.

The two instantly reached back witht heir bond, catching him up and plunging him even further into the feelings, until it was as if he were actively participating in the interfacing.

Red Alerts body twisted and jerked, as soft, pleased moans worked their way out of his vocalizer. Desperatly he shut it off, wrapping his arms around his legs. Then he turned his attention back to the twins, secure in the knowledge that no one would be able to hear him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sideswipe and Susntreaker flopped down next to Wildsea, feeling their brother begin to retreat back along their bond. Wildsea said softly, "Primus, that felt like three of you were trying to interface me instead of just two."

The twins exchanged significant looks, but said nothing. They hadn't thought that Red Alert would be able to feel it across their bond, and hoped slightly that Red Alert had been able to get out of the room. It would be very embaressing for all if he hadn't.

Sunstreaker slowly sat back up, fans working overtime to cool his heated insides. "Where you going?" She asked him, looking almost innocent.

Sunstreaker snapped, "Look at your internal clock! The end of the party is in an hour. They'll start making rounds to make sure no one is drunk or missing any moment now!"

Hurridly Wildsea and Sideswipe got up, rushing out to the party. Sunstreaker hesitated, reaching out to Red Alert. .:_Red?_:.

.:_I'm fine. Manged to hide. I'm getting back to class as soon as I can stand up._:. Red Alert whispered back, attempting to feel fine.

Sunstreaker thought no more about it as he ignored Red Alert and Sideswipes bond with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sighed, shakily standing up as his internal fans whirled at double time. _That is something I'd raher not have to go through again._ Red Alert thought, staring down at his feet. _The teacher probably thinks I've glitched I've been gone so long-_

Starwinds voice suddenly cut through the walls. She was still four or five hallways off, but Red Alert could hear her clearly, "Red Alert! Red Alert!"

Guiltly he slipped out of the closet, and forced himself to calm down. When his internal fans had finaly stopped going, he walked towards his mother. "Mom-" he began, then hesitated, breaking off.

The twins would kill him if he told their parents the truth. So instead he oped for a simple, "Mom, I was glitching."

"Did you skip your medicine again?" Starwind scolded, frowning.

Red Alert _had_ taken his medicine, but he shook his head nonetheless. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd needed it."

"Well, at least you're back to normal now." Starwind sighed, placing a hand on top of Red Alerts helm. "Shall we go ahead and go? Everyone else has already left the building."

Red Alert nodded, biting his lower lip, and together they walked out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert curled up on is side, optics staring off into the dark. Tomorrow he was going to go to the hospital once again for a check-up. Red Alert curled up tighter. He hated hospitals. The medics always seemed to look down on him-

Red Alert bit back a scream as a hand descended upon his shoulder. It was Sideswipe. "Red, we heard you're going back to the hospital." Sideswipe hesitated, feeling the terrified hatred of hospitals roll down their bond. "Red Alert, we're sorry. We didn't realize that you'd get sucked up as well."

Footsteps sounded, and all three froze.

After a couple of nasty incidents, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were banned from Red Alerts room. Which meant that if they were found out, they would all be in big trouble. "Red Alert?"

"Yes mom?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine mom. Just fine."

"Alright."

Footsteps retreated, and all three breathed a thankful sigh. Sunstreaker motioned to Sideswipe as they talked through their bond. .:_Red Alert, thanks for covering for us._:.

.:_Well I certainly couldn't say that I left class because my idiotic twin brothers decided to go have an interface, now could I?_:. Red Alert replied.

.:_Hey, what did happen?_:.

Red Alert hesitated, then slowly admitted, .:_I locked myself in a closet._:.

Laughter and amusement rolled back to him, even as they fought to keep it off. Red Alert bristled slightly. .:_Watch it! It was either that or overload in front of my entire class._:.

Silence fell at that. Sheepish apology swept across their bond, and Sunstreaker promised, .:_We'll tell you next time we plan on doing that._:.

.:_You better._:. Red Alert snarled, curling back up onto the booth. .:_I'm never doing that again._:.

Two spark-felt agreements came back to him. None of them wanted to go through that again.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Yeah, this would happen whenever the twins interface until Red Alert learned how to block them out. If he could…

Thank you those who reviewed, and trust me, I'm very much reading them, even if I don't reply to each one separately.


	3. Medic

The tiny red youngling looked around him, confused and scared. His partents had been there just two nanoclicks before, but they had been swallowed up by the vastness of the crowd.

Red Alert looked around, futily hoping that his creators were somewhere nearby where he could see them.

After a breem of this useless searching, Red Alert gave up and started moving in a ever widening circle, searching for his parents or brothers. Hesitantly he reached out through their bond, but every time he tried he was jostled badly, making him loose the concentration needed.

He didn't have the same level of bond that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had. He could feel their feelings, but he couldn't always tell who exactly it was from. Of course, those two seemed to team up to make his life miserable-

Red Alert cried out in pain as some huge white mech stepped on his foot. The mech looked down, surprised for a moment, before hastily getting off. "I'm sorry." Red Alert backed up, optics fearful. He didn't want to speak with such a tall, scary mech- "Who are you?"

Red Alert turned and fled into the crow, ignoring the mechs call. Easily he dodged the legs and arms, his optics searching for a familiar flash. He stopped nearby the fountain, panting for breath and tired. His foot ached horibly, but he blocked out the pain the same way he blocked out his glitch. He thought of the mech instead. He threw a harried look over his shoulder, but still didn't relax as he saw nothing.

Tentavily he reached through his bond, searching for his brothers. .:S_ideswipe, Sunstreaker?_:.

.:_Where are you?_:. came the two instant demands. .:_Mom and Dad are looking everywhere for you!_:.

.:_I'm lost. Somebody stepped on my foot and started asking me all sorts of questions-_:. Red Alert began, but Sunstreakers anger pulsed over the bond, making Red Alert shut up.

He flinched, despite the fact that they were so far away, and Sideswipe snapped, .:_Where are you?_:.

.: _A fountain. It has a statue of Prime on it._:. Red Alert replied back weakly, feeling the anger clearly across the bond. His optics began to water despite himself, and angrily he scrubbed the tears away, refusing to show that he was ashamed across their bond. They were always calling him weak- .:_Where are you?_:.

.:_We're near the concession stands. See the large one with the really funny looking mech on top?_:. Red Alert looked up, staring at it.

.:_Yes, I do. Will you tell mom and dad where I am?_:. Although Red Alert didn't say it, his foot was aching horribly, from both the run and the stepping.

Across the bond Red Alert felt the denial, and the demand to come to them instead of the other way around. With a sigh he gave up.

.:_I'll come to you then._:. Red Alert replied, and set off in the direction of the building.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Red Alert!" Shadowrunner and Starwind hurried to the familiar red sparkling.

Red Alert limped up to them, his nearly crushed foot slowing him down slightly. "Red Alert, are you hurt?"

"Just a mistake Dad." Red Alert said, knowing that they would stop questioning him if he used that excuse.

Red Alert stiffened as an all too familiar mech appeared in the crowd, looking around lazily. Shadowrunner noticed Red Alert stiffening, but he said nothing, instead turning to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "You two keep a close optic on him for right now while I go get our food."

The second Shadowrunner was out of sight, Red Alert flinched as Sunstreaker spun him around. "What were you thinking you idiot?" Sunstreaker hissed. "Mom and dad were frantic about finding you-"

Red Alert took a step backward, moving out from Sunstreakers touch. "I-I didn't mean to get lost! I had just been standing there, and I didn't see you walk off."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker towered over him, and Red Alerts fists clenched as he stared defiantly up. Tension, thick and palpable, spread into the air as the younglings tired to battle it out with their optics. Red Alert glared back, refusing to back down, none of them noticing as a fight among other, larger sparklings broke out. Sunstreaker snarled, "Why don't you do us a favor and get yourself off-lined."

Hurt flickered in Red Alerts optics, and he took a step back. Just as the squabbling and fighting younglings behind him started throwing punches. A pained scream rent the air as Red Alert curled up around his leg. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker froze, unable to believe what had just happened.

The fighting mechs didn't even notice that they had hurt someone, too busy trying to off-line each other. Susntreaker saw one mech begin to take a step backwards, as if he would walk on top of Red Alert, and instantly reacted. With a suprising loud bellow for a youngling, he slammed into the mech, sending both flying over Red Alerts head. Sideswipe knelt next to Red Alert, as Red Alert cried silently, fighting to keep back the screams of pain that pounded against his vocalizer. "Red Alert?"

Red Alert simply curled up tighter, his bond with the twins clearly saying it all. He was in a lot of pain. Sunstreaker snarled, "Look where you're fighting!"

The younglings all turned unfriendly optics on him, and Sunstreaker bristled, more then ready to fight. Sideswipe stood up, his own fists clenched as he prepared to leap to his brothers defense.

A sudden, powerful voice stopped them all in their tracks. "Enough!"

Red Alert recognized the voice despite the pain. It was the mech from ealier, the one who had accidentally trodden on his foot. "All of you, break it up now!" Came the gruff command. "Are you alright youngling?"

Skilled hands ran across his frame, electing the tiniest of a flinch. But the hands were soothing, and they brought relief from the pain- Red Alerts optics offlined as his body went limp. "What did you do?" Came the two identical shrieks from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Small fists clenched as they moved towards the mech, who stared at them grimly. "Don't you get started. Would you rather I simply leave him in pain?"

Looks were passed between the two, and Sideswipe darted away as Sunstreaker took an aggressive stance next to Red Alert. The white mech eyed him, then snorted, scanning Red Alerts tiny form for damages. "He's got a crushed foot and a broken leg." The mech muttered.

Susntreaker tensed as the mech reached out to touch Red Alert, and quickly he jumped inbetween. "He doesn't like to be touched."

"What he likes and dislikes is currently void at this point. He's hurt and I can help him." The mech said, glaring at the stubborn youngling.

Shadowrunner appeared at that moment, being dragged along by Sideswipe. Shadowrunner spotted Red Alert curled up on the ground, and instantly darted forward, absentmindledly pulling Sideswipe along now. "What's going on here?"

"He got caught up in a fight. Not his fault, but-" The white mech shrugged. "His leg is broken in several places. I'm trying to fix it, but this one won't move."

Sunstreaker glared defiantly back at the mech, anger directed at the medic. Shadowrunner pulled Susntreaker away, murmuring, "Let him do what he needs too."

The mech looked around, and saw the large crowd of people gathering around. "Here, lets get him to someplace quieter." The mech grunted. "Unless you want a crowd."

Shadowrunner shook his head as he turned to Sideswipe. "Go find your mom and bring her to us."

Sideswipe hesitated for a moment, and then nodded, darting off among the crowd. The white mech grunted, "How's he going to find you?"

"He and Sunstreaker here are twins." Shadowrunner replied smoothly. "They'll be able to find each other no matter what."

The white mech nodded, easily picking up the limp Red Alert. Red Alert, feeling that unknown hands, attempted to stir, his glitch struggling against the sedative given to him. The mech looked down, grumbling.

Quickly they moved through the crowds, Sunstreaker ran to keep up with the long strides of the white mech. Shadowrunner found himself hurrying along as well, and soon they had left the prying optics of the crowd. "By the way, who are you?" Shadowrunner asked belatedly.

"I'm a nobody medic." The white mech grunted. "I just happened to be in the area, and I accidently stepped on the younglings foot. Wanted to get a closer look at it, but he vanished and I've been trying to find him ever since. I was about to call him over the PDA system."

"Why?"

"I'm a medic." The mech said, as if it made all of the sense in the world. Clearly it didn't, but the medic ignored Shadowrunners confused look as he carefully began repairing the younglings leg.

"By the way, where do we send the bill at?"

The medic snorted. "Don't bother about bill. I'm on vacation, so this is just me helping another."

Sunstreaker said nothing, but he felt Red Alert online, his spark instantly reaching out to his brothers. .:_Don't worry Red, I'm here._:. Sunstreaker assured Red Alert, staring at the medic hard. .:_He won't be able to harm you._:.

Red Alert limply fell back, allowing the doctor to do his work. At last the medic muttered, "Good thing he's offlined. This next part is going to hurt."

Before Susntreaker could cry out for the medic to stop, the white mech snapped two pieces of metal into place. Red Alert only got out a soft whimper of pain, automatically curling up as Sunstreaker staggered from the force of the pain that rolled down the bond. The medic looked stunned. "Triplets?"

"Yes, they are. Red Alert, Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker gasped, "Fine."

Red Alert nodded from his curled up positon, and the white mech shook his head. "My work here is done. A painkiller for you-" Before Red Alert had a chance to protest, a painkiller had already been inserted in his tubes.

Sunstreaker sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away, and Shadowrunner looked at the white medic. "Surely their must be some way to repay you!"

The medic shook his head. "Like I said, I'm on a vacation here. In fact, I'm being paid to go on this vacation. I'll see you later."

Before Shadowrunner had a chance to say more, the medic had already up and left. Sideswipe and Starwind appeared at that moment, Sideswipes face still staggered by the pain he had just felt. "Shadowrunner, what happened? Sideswipe wasn't very clear and he suddenly doubled over like he was in pain-"

Shadowrunner held up a hand. "Calm down dear. A medic just fixed Red Alerts leg."

"Why would it need fixed in the first place?" Starwind demanded, glaring at her mate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The huge blue mech looked at the white medic as he irratibly pushed others out of his way. "Ratchet, why are you so late?"

"Had to stop and help a youngling." Ratchet grunted, sitting down. "And before you start protesting, I accidently hurt him."

heh, couldn't stop myself from doing this... Thank you those who reviewed.


	4. Who are you?

Red Alert looked up at his creators, and then back at his brothers. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly, optics puzzled.

Shadowrunner sighed, getting down on one knee before Red Alert. "You know how we were all planning on taking that visit off world? On a site-seeing trip? Well, you're going to be in the hospital for the trip."

Red Alert stared at his father creator in mixed horror and terror. "But I don't like the hospital."

Shadowrunner sighed, _How am I supposed to explain this to a youngling who's just barely a sparkling?_ He wondered, staring at Red Alert.

The twins looked at Shadowrunner and their triplet silently. Shadowrunner had the distinct feeling that they were communicating behind his back. He wasn't far from the truth. The twins were more bullying then talking to Red Alert.

.:_Go to the hospital Red._:.

.:_No! I hate hospitals! The doctors are scary-_:.

.:_We don't want you to ruin our vacation!_:. Came back the two cold replies. .:_Go to the hospital!_:.

Red Alert flinched inwardly, and he dragged his optics back to his father creator, silently pleading. Shadowrunner missed the look as he said; "We've already arranged it with the doctors. You'll actually have a lot of free time."

Red Alerts optics became crushed and defeated, but he nodded, wanting to please his creator, and silently he walked into his room, sliding the door shut before allowing the first few tears to trickle down his cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert watched as his creators and brothers left, and looked back shyly up at the doctor. He was doing his best to ignore the little voice in the back of his CPU claiming that they didn't care about him. He instead clung to the memory of Starwind hugging him, and Shadowrunners even rarer hug.

The doctor looked down at him, and sighed. "Well Red Alert, would you like to meet the other sparklings and younglings here?"

Red Alert didn't, but he had promised to do whatever the doctors asked him to do. So with slowly dragging feet he followed the doctor into a large room. Inside ran about 20-40 younglings, all of which were running around and laughing. In some cases they were reading, a skill which Red Alert was still having a little of trouble with.

However, at times like this he would get plenty of practice. Silently he wandered through the room, not avoiding, but not pushing himself forward as he looked for something to do. He could find no datapads that were of his level, and all of the other younglings were ignoring him.

Silently he dropped into a corner, and simply watched, his optics dark and thoughtful. He saw when one youngling nudged another, he saw when they pulled back when they were hurting others.

Red Alert found the behavior of the other sparklings and younglings absolutely fascinating. Silently he watched, watching as others enjoyed life, letting himself live through those around him. Across the bond he had with Sideswipe and Susntreaker he could feel their excitement, and he hurriedly took his CPU away from what they could be seeing.

One youngling noticed him sitting in the corner, and limped over, his leg nearly completely destroyed. Red Alert watched the youngling come up, his own optics slightly interested. The red youngling flopped down next to him, grinning. "Hello."

Red Alerts optics shuttered, and quietly he stammered, "H-hello."

The red younglings head tilted, and he grinned widly. "What are you here in for? I have to wait until my leg can be replaced."

Red Alert muttered something. He had long ago learned that when he said that he had a glitch others tended to shy away from him. The sparkling shot him an odd look, but Red Alert quickly asked, "What did you do to so badly damage your leg?"

The sparkling leaned back, his already wide grin growing even wider. "I jumped off the roof."

"What?"

"My creators wouldn't get me what I wanted." The sparkling said, shrugging. "So I jumped off the roof."

Red Alert gaped at the mech, who smiled proudly. "What do you think? Pretty smart, huh?"

Red Alert struggled to keep his voice calm. "Was this the first time they refused?"

The youngling nodded, and Red Alerts hands clenched. He then proceeded to tell what exactly he thought of the youngling. "I think you're a primus forsaken idiot!"

The youngling looked at him startled. "This is the first time your creators denied you something and you threw yourself off a roof when you could've been out and running about with your friends! To live a normal life!"

Red Alert choked on his own words, full of longing for a life he chould never have, for a life he wished he could have. "Your wasting your time and mine if you'd deliberately damage yourself over something so small. Why don't you off line yourself and just do the world a favor of having someone love you enough to miss you?"

The youngling stared at Red Alert, shocked by what he was hearing. Red Alert glared back, and the youngling said in a small voice, "Shut up! You don't know what its like-"

"Like? You want to get into feelings now?" Red Alert hissed, frustrated. All feelings of unfairness were now spilling out of him like an open wound, and the poor red youngling who had come over found himself on the receiving end of it.

"My creators just left me behind to go on a trip that I've been waiting and looking for too for vorns! I even passed up telling them about how my leg and arms were damaged in my brothers pranks in order to save the money faster! I lived through fifteen cycles of my brothers excited pranks and teasing in order to go on that vacation and they LEFT me!"

Red Alert sobbed, crying. "Every time I make a new friend their parents always chase them away, calling me a glitch, telling me they don't want their children to play with me!"

The red youngling looked at Red Alert, _he's a glitch? But mom always said that glitches are dangerous. He just seems… lonely to me._ Red Alert turned away from the red youngling, about to stalk away.

Pity and something else made the youngling grab Red Alert by the arm. "Wait, come talk to me?"

Red Alert looked down at the youngling, tears still coursing down his cheeks. _Mom never told me that glitches could cry._ The sparkling thought, looking at Red Alert. "Maybe you're right. It was rather stupid of me to jump off the top of the building."

Red Alert stared at the youngling for a few seconds more, and then flopped down next to the youngling as the red mech pulled him down. The youngling wiped the tears off, looking around worriedly. "Don't cry. The doctors will come if you do."

That was enough to make the tears stop. The youngling smiled slightly as he said, "We got off to a bad start. Let's try again. How long are you going to be here?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert leaned backwards into the wall, listening as his new found friend laughed, enjoying the sound. He had been listening most of the time, and his friend seemed content with it. When the red youngling at last ran out of words, he turned to Red Alert, and began questioning.

Red Alert did the only thing he could think of. He complained about the twins. He complained about how even though they were triplets they never wanted him, nor did his parents apparently, because they always left him behind.

He admitted having trouble with reading cybertonian, and how he had to take special classes after regular school in order to keep up. The youngling listened, not interrupting, allowing Red Alert to ant. "Wow," The youngling said, blushing red with shame as he considered his behavior from earlier. "You do have it hard."

Red Alert was about to say something when a doctors voice rang out clearly from the doorway. "Red Alert!"

Red Alert flinched, huddling up in the comer. His friend sat in font of him, not understanding why Red Alert wanted to hide, but willing to help. Doctors began combing the room, calling for Red Alert and asking others if they had seen him.

The youngling stiffened and Red Alert whimpered as another youngling pointed their way. The doctor advanced and saw Red Alert hudlled behind the youngling who glared up at the doctor. "Inferno," The doctor chided the youngling, "Please move."

"No."

"Inferno-"

"No. You're scaring him."

Red Alert squeaked as the doctor simply pushed Inferno out of the way, picking Red Alert up by one arm. The youngling twisted as pain lanced through the arm, and he glared up at the doctor. "That hurts!"

Inferno did the only thing he could think of and with his broken leg. He tackled the doctor, making the doctor loose his grip on Red Alert. Red Alert screeched in pain however as the doctor landed on top of him. Inferno was about to babble an apology when a doctor swooped down on him, bearing him away.

The last Red Alert saw of his friend was two kicking feet.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two creators looked down at their youngling, wondering what had gotten into him. "Inferno?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad bout the toy we wouldn't buy you?"

"Nah. I made a new friend today!"

Shadowrunner passed by the happily talking youngling, heading inside for his own youngling. Red Alert met him in the office, scowling at the doctors, refusing to get nearby them. "Red Alert?"

The doctors quickly said, "Don't worry. It was just a little mishap that happened earlier. One of us accidently tripped on top of him, and he's been leery of us since."

Red Alert ran to his father, clinging onto his leg. "Don't make me come back here ever again!" Thoughts about his friend were already fading. Besides, Red Alert knew the drill. The younglings creators would never allow him to talk to his friend-for-a-day ever again.

Shadowrunner looked helplessly down at his youngling…

* * *

--

Red Alert woke up with a gasp, optics darting around his room on the Ark. With a soft groan he sat up. It had been a long time since he had had that particular memory come up during recharge. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back into recharge, Red Alert rolled out of his bunk.

Silently he moved towards the control room, sleepiness quickly running out of his tubes to be replaced with his normal paranoia. By the time he got to the control room, he was half convinced that Ratchet simply wanted to Red Alert to drop dead.

The door slid open, and Infernos familiar body sat in one of the chairs. Red Alert paused, confused. _Inferno isn't supposed to have guard duty until after my shift_- worriedly he checked his internal clock. "Inferno! You were supposed to wake me up!"

Inferno started in surprise, twisting to see who had spoken. "Red? Ya up?"

Red Alert had no intention of being pulled off topic however. "Inferno, why didn't you page me telling me that it was my shift?"

"I was going to, but Ratchet said you needed all of the recharge ya could get." Inferno shrugged, patting a nearby seat. "Come and sit Red."

Red Alert glared for a moment at Inferno, but Inferno showed no signs of moving. "No Red, you can stay in here, but ya can't watch. You're supposed to be recharging."

Red Alert sat down in the seat, suddenly a little shy. "I was for awhile. Then I woke up."

"Bad dream?"

Red Alerts optics shuttered, and he leaned back in the chair. "A little. Their were some good parts."

Inferno snorted amusedly and Red Alert hesitated, the feelings of abandonment, yet the knowledge of having a fiend, if for only one day, still gripping his spark. "Inferno, why- why don't you hate me?"

Inferno stiffened, turning to look at Red Alert. "W-what? Red, what do you mean by that?"

Red Alert crossed his arms, glaring. "Don't play dumb Inferno. Most mechs wouldn't give me the time of day once they found out about me having a glitch, but yet- you're-"

Red Alert gave up, frustrated. Inferno chewed on his bottom lip, and then said, "I was once told by a glitch to go ahead and die if I was going to be selfish, and that's when I started realizing that glitches weren't so bad. He listened while I talked, and wasn't afraid to tell me what he thought was wrong and well…"

Inferno hesitated, then shrugged. "He didn't seem wrong to me, just lonely."

Red Alert could agree completely with those sentiments. Some fleeting memory tugged at him, asking him if he had ever said those words, but Red Alert brushed it aside.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Alrighty, Red Alert meets a much more selfish Inferno, and completely changes both their lives. I really like pulling this. I like Red Alert helping to shape his own life, and others around him without them realizing it... Of course, with Ratchet he just said hi, but...


	5. Ratchet the Hatchet

Red Alert looked up at the twins, shivering slightly as he held his nearly broken off arm to his side. "We gotta get you to a doctor Red." Sideswipe muttered, optics scanning his triplet anxiously.

Red Alert shook his head, his life-long distrust of doctors and hospitals instantly flickering up. Sunstreaker picked Red Alert up, ignoring the violent flinch. "Don't worry, we know the perfect doctor."

Red Alert attempted to get his vocalizer to work, but it refused at last he gave up, optics tiredly off lining. The twins exchanged slightly worried looks and feelings as they moved through the deserted base. They weren't sure why Red Alert had returned from patrol damaged, but he was in no condition to tell them.

_He isn't the type to be snuck up on easily, although he isn't the greatest fighter…_ Sideswipe thought, and Red Alert, catching the twins worry, on-lined his optics once again, pointing to the ground.

Sunstreaker was about to refuse, but Red Alert looked at him pleadingly, making a slight X with his hands. "You're hurt and you still don't want anyone to find out?" Sideswipe demanded, looking at Red Alert.

Red Alert nodded, and Sunstreaker carefully lowered Red Alert to his feet. Red Alert, incredibly, managed to stay on them and walk in a semi-straight line. Red Alert reached through the bond, questioning, .:_Why are you two here anyways? You both should be in a nicer base then this, even with your pranks and anti-social behaviors._:.

Sideswipe grinned as he tapped his triplet on the nose. "That's right, you haven't heard yet! Because we're some of the best fighters, we're part of a group traveling to smaller, much more hard-pressed bases in order to boost morale. We received word that we were traveling to your base, and we wanted to keep it a secret in order to surprise you."

Red Alerts optics shuttered, as the two smoothly began guiding him towards the medbay. He realized it, and stopped, refusing to go a foot further. .:_No. No medics. I can take care of myself._:.

Sunstreaker scowled, about to physically take Red Alert to the medbay, when Sideswipe stopped him. "C'mon Red, you know you need to get to a doctor."

.:_Not the medic here._:. Pure terror swept across the bond. .:_He's tried taking me apart for spare parts before. No, not him._:.

Sideswipe was about to laugh it off, when he realized something. Red Alert wasn't glitching. So… _Slag, if the doctor has a vendetta against him… we'll have to speak to **him**. Slag. I really didn't want to disturb him…_

Sunstreaker caught Sideswipes face, and grimly he nodded. "C'mon then Red Alert. Let's get you to our quarters."

Red Alert didn't question, too busy trying to keep onlined and walking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ratchet grumbled to himself as he sat on the bunk, reading a datapad. The twins had left, claiming that they were going to meet someone, and Ratchet had been left alone. Thankfully. _How in Primus did I get stuck with them?_ The medic wondered dourly. _It must be because they knew that the twins were likely to injure themselves and sent me after them to fix them._

Ratchet shook himself, reminding himself, _I won't have to do any sudden repairs tonight, unless they come staggering in energon covered-_

The door slid open, and Sideswipe came in, followed by an exhausted, energon covered red and white Lamborghini. The datapad in Ratchets hand dropped, and the Lamborghini flinched, optics looking up wildly to see Ratchet. Instantly the mech took a step back, nearly stepping on Sunstreakers foot, tense and wary despite the pain that burned clearly in his optics.

"Primus twins! What did you two do to him?" Ratchet demanded.

The twins looked at each other, and then back at Ratchet. "What made you think that _we_ did it?"

"Who else?" Ratchet demanded, sliding off the booth and stepping up to the mech. The mech shrank back from Ratchet, and Ratchet frowned.

Sunstreaker snapped, "Calm down! Red Alert, this is Ratchet. He's been our medic for the past few vorns. He's all right. I swear."

Ratchets optics flickered to Sunstreaker as he snarled, "I don't need _you_ of all mechs to be telling someone else that I'm good. That's like a death sentence."

Something a lot like humor flickered in Red Alerts optics, but he still flinched as Ratchet reached out. Ratchet ignored the flinch as he guided the mech to the booth that Sunstreaker was supposed to use. "Shouldn't you be going to the medbay?"

Terror made Red Alerts optics widened, and frantically he shook his head. Sideswipe jumped in, "Ratchet, he isn't the most welcomed mech in medbays."

"Oh, is he like you two then? You two nearly offlined me the first day we met." Ratchet snarled, pushing Red Alert down.

Red Alert tried to say something, but gave it up. Ratchet ran a full scan. "Vocalizer is damaged, a lot of internal components have dents, left arm nearly torn off, what happened?"

Red Alert said nothing; he couldn't even if he wanted too. Ratchet slipped in a painkiller, and began to work on the arm, ignoring the twins as he worked. He was silent for the first few breems, and the twins shifted uneasily. If Ratchet was silent, then that meant the condition was bad.

At last Ratchet turned to the vocalizer after he got the arm stabilized, fixing it with a few deft flicks. "Alright, you moron. Tell me what happened."

Red Alert shook his head, optics tired and saddened. "I was out on patrol, stupidly stopped for a few breems in order to see if something was correct, and I was standing on top of a Decepticon. I-I tried to run away, but he got me rather good. I came to base somehow, and the twins were waiting for me at the front gate."

The medic snorted, and looked closely at the arm. Red Alert watched Ratchet work, before asking, "How do you know the twins?"

"They came storming into my medbay, Sideswipe damaged, and Sunstreaker threatening to off-line me if I didn't fix him properly." Ratchet snorted. "A few wrenches to the head certainly stopped that."

Red Alert shook his head, looking at the twins. Sideswipe shrugged as Sunstreaker glowered. "How do you know the twins?" Ratchet asked.

"I've been their security director-" _and primary torture toy_ "-for several bases."

Ratchet looked up, impressed. "How many?"

"Ten or twenty, I forget." Red Alert scowled slightly, and flinched as Ratchet leaned forward a little further.

"Calm down." Ratchet snapped. "It's hard enough to fix this without being in a proper medbay, let alone with you squirming around."

"You should be grateful that he doesn't have a welder in his hand. He welded my skid-plate to the berth when I didn't hold still enough." Sideswipe said dryly.

Sunstreakers optics narrowed at the memory, and Red Alert shook his head. "A medic who can at last keep up with you two."

"By the way you two. Ever hide my wrenches again and I swear you'll find your jetpacks misfiring if you ever try to use them again." Ratchet snapped, glaring.

Sunstreaker simply smirked, and Sideswipe grinned. Red Alert yanked back from Ratchet as Ratchet moved to open his chassis to check the insides. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker frowned as Ratchet paused.

The medic stopped, looking down at his odd patient. It wasn't often that someone _refused_ medical assistance. Usually it was the other way around, where they wanted it, even if they didn't need it. "What is the matter with you?"

Red Alerts optics darted around the room, as he tensed even further. Ratchet was about to say something, when Sideswipe suddenly shook his head, also tensing. All three of the Lamborghinis tensed, looking at each other.

.:_Red Alert, allow him to fix you._:.

.:_No! I already did. I'm not-_:.

.:_Red Alert! He's perfectly fine. He won't take you apart. I've had him fix my paint scratches!_:.

Red Alerts optics shuttered, and Red Alert hesitated. Sunstreaker didn't let just anyone fix his scratches. Sideswipe jumped into the mental argument. .:_Ratchet, or the Hatchet as we like to call him, has fixed us despite the fact that we've pranked him almost as much as you._:.

Red Alert hesitated, but as Ratchet once again reached for him, he didn't flinch away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet stared down the twins, arms crossed and foot tapping. Red Alert had fallen into a light, uneasy recharge, and Ratchet kept his voice low. Recharge was the best for Red Alert now. He did want answers however. "Twins, who is that?"

"Our security director for several vorns."

Ratchet stared at the two. "You told me that. What is he to you personally?"

Both stopped, looking at Ratchet. "He's the same as you or Prowl." Sunstreaker said softly.

Ratchet hissed in frustration, but the twins stubbornly kept silent. Red Alert moaned, tossing in his bunk, murmuring incoherent words that broke past his vocalizer.

Sideswipe was instantly there, placing a hand on Red Alerts shoulder, and saying things softly to him. Red Alerts optics blearily onlined, and he whispered weakly, "Sides?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you got kicked out after you dropped a turbo-rat in my recharge booth."

"We heard ya, and came." Sideswipe said, sitting down next to Red Alert as Sunstreaker winced at Ratchets furious glare. "Go to sleep Red."

"Promise not to paint on me?"

"Promise."

Red Alert dropped into a deeper recharge, and Ratchet grabbed the twins, pulling them out into the hallway. "What was he talking about? You dropped a turbo-rat in his recharge booth! You morons! Don't you realize he could've died!"

Sunstreaker snarled, "It happened a long time ago and we haven't repeated it!"

Ratchet shook his head, unable to believe it. "Out of all the stupid things to do." He muttered, glaring at them. "Alright, he needs a nice, long recharge, so you two will be sharing a bunk probably."

Both pulled long faces at that, and Ratchet shook his head. "You two were the ones who brought him to me. Now, why didn't he go to the proper medbay?"

Sideswipes face grew grave as he looked up and down the hallway. "It's not common knowledge, so don't tell anyone. But, Red Alerts got a glitch."

Shock flashed in Ratchets optics, and Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah, he has a glitch, and it's a paranoia glitch which means he doesn't trust _anyone_ easily. You were lucky to have even been able to touch him. If he really didn't trust you he would've rather died."

There was a cold finality to Sideswipes words, and Ratchet looked at the two, who looked steadily back. "And, he doesn't trust the doctor here?"

"Well, he said that the doctors tried using him for spare parts, but he might just be glitching it up. Usually after he's had a chance to observe the doctor or whomever for awhile he'll relax enough to let them close, but-"

The twins shrugged as one, and Ratchet silently mulled over the facts. "I see."

Ratchet strode back into the room, taking the furthest recharge bunk, and instantly settling into a deep recharge. Red Alerts sleeping pattern shifted for a moment, then settled back in, slightly more wary.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at the last bunk, and then back at the bunk Red Alert had.

With a grin, Sideswipe slid onto the same bunk as Red Alert, easily able to curl up around the smaller mech. Sunstreaker took the last bunk, and they fell asleep together, Red Alert suddenly certain in his recharge that the world was a lot better now then it had been a few breems before.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Yes, I couldn't help but slip in fluffy moments, because I like writing fluffy stuff. Especially for a character that so rarely receives it... Yeah Ratchet, you got to meet Red Alert. And the twins dragged him in like kittens with a rat.


	6. The Hatchet pt 2

Ratchet onlined to the completely silent room, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe still recharging peacefully. Then, Ratchet noticed something. _What the slag is Sideswipe doing on Red Alerts bunk?_ Ratchet thought sourly, staring. _I thought he had a glitch-_

Red Alert shivered slightly in his sleep, pulling closer to Sideswipe. Sideswipe mumbled something, and both fell into a deeper recharge. Sunstreaker grumbled from his own berth, and the sparks pulsed together. Ratchet knew, because when he strained his auditory receptors, he could just faintly hear the pulsing.

Ratchet smirked slightly, pulling out a datapad, and began to scroll down it, reading the data on new medical procedures. Time slowly ticked by, and it was Red Alert who first began to stir. He moaned softly, twitching in his recharge, and at last his optics onlined, darting around the room, as he tensed, sensing Ratchet.

Ratchet said softly, "Feel any better then last night?'

Red Alert nearly fell out of the bunk as he twisted to look over his shoulder and past Sideswipe at Ratchet. "…Ratchet, correct?"

The white medic was impressed. Very few mechs could remember someone from the very first time they were introduced, especially when they were as hurt as Red Alert had been last night. "Yes, I am."

Red Alert nodded, inching away from Sideswipe Ratchet said humorlessly, "They didn't dare touch you last night. They know I would've strung them from the ceiling if they touch a patient."

Red Alert gulped, optics going wide. "I-I see. I'm late for work-"

Ratchet saw Red Alert darting for the door and did the only thing he could think of. He subspaced a wrench, and threw it at the door, it narrowly missing Red Alerts nose. "You are not going anywhere! Sit down on the bunk."

Meekly and quivering, Red Alert did so, poking Sideswipe. .: _Sides? Sunny?_:.

The twins onlined at the same time, sitting up to look at Red Alert, still half in recharge. "Oh, you're up-"

Clang!"

Sideswipe yelped as Ratchet brutally shoved him off the berth. Sunstreaker automatically curled up, ready to attack, but Ratchet ignored the giant golden warrior as he pointed at Red Alert. "I want to take a another look at my repairs. Sit."

Red Alert said, backing up from Ratchet a little, "It feels perfectly fine-"

"I'm not ASKING you, I'm ORDERING you to!" Ratchet roared, pointed in front of him.

Sideswipes hand came up as he said, "Better do it Red, otherwise Ratchet will weld you down."

"We told you last night that he's done it before." Sunstreaker added. "Just be glad that he doesn't have his hatchet after which he was named-"

Both twins cut off with a gulp at Ratchets furious look. "Slag. Umm, Sunny, energon is looking very good right now-"

Clang! Crash!"

Two wrenches slammed into the twins heads, and Red Alerts optics went wide as they did nothing more then complain. They really, _really_ liked this medic. And if they were willing, then… Red Alert submitted himself to Ratchets ministration, attempting to keep his spark from flaring in panic every time Ratchet came even close to the spark casing.

Ratchet noticed thankfully, and kept his hands well away, ignoring the twins grumbling. He also ignored the sharp, almost worried optics. _At the way their acting you'd think their bonded-_ The thought made Ratchet stop midstep. _Could it be? Nah, couldn't. The twins always manage to drive their security directors crazy-_

"Twins!" Red Alert suddenly snapped, optics attempting to look for the two. "Don't even think about it!"

Sideswipe scowled from where he had been trying to climb up into the ventilation shaft, Sunstreaker supporting him. Ratchet completely revised his opinion of Red Alert. _His insanity is what keeps him sane with these two._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Optimus Prime strolled along the base, unnoticed. He had come 'incognito' as much as possible. He wanted to check up on the twins and see how they were doing. Instead he found to his surprise that Sideswipe was at the cafeteria, swiping four cubes of energon. Prime followed Sideswipe as Sideswipe moved through the hallways humming, until at last he opened a door, and disappeared inside.

Optimus Prime pressed an auditory receptor tot he door, just in time to hear- "All right Ratchet, I got the cubes!"

"Good. Now you, drink it."

There was a short silence as the mech who Ratchet had talked too drank, and Optimus Prime jumped as an unfamiliar voice said, "Theres someone outside of the door, listening in."

Before Prime could move, the door was opened, and Sunstreaker had a gun in his face. Sunstreakers optics widened as he recognized Prime, and the unfamiliar voice called, "Sunstreaker?"

"P-Prime? Since when did you-?"

Prime made a 'shush'ing gesture, and stiffened as an irate voice drifted down the hallway. "Optimus-"

Hurriedly the Autobot commander pushed his way in, to look down at a mech, chassis open and insides showing. Ratchet looked up from where he was feeding the mech energon, and grunted. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to meet Elita, but I can't get rid of Prowl-"

There was a pounding on the door, and a voice said, "Open up!"

The mech on the table regarded Prime intently, wary and distrustful. Ratchet placed down the cube, snarling, "Prowl, go away! I'm working on someone in here. Take the twins wile you're at it."

Prowl fell silent for a split moment before saying harshly, "Absolutely not-"

The mech on the table pleaded, "Please, take them! I don't think I'm going to survive either of them if they keep on bugging me."

The twins turned to glare, and the mech simply cocked an optic ridge. Ratchet had a distracted moment to think, _their communicating with each other somehow-_ before Prowls irate voice said, "No."

Footsteps faded as Prowl figured that Ratchet was telling the truth, and that Prime was not in the room. Ratchet looked down at the mech, and then looked back up at Prime. "Prime, meet Red Alert. Red Alert, this is Optimus Prime, leader of the army."

Red Alerts optics narrowed even further as he grumbled something under his breath. Optimus Prime frowned, hearing several unpleasant things, but not able to put an actual finger down on what he was saying. Red Alert looked at Ratchet pleadingly, and Ratchet sighed. "All right, you're good to go."

Red Alert was out of the room before Optimus Prime had time to blink. Sideswipes optics shuttered, and then he cursed softly. .: _Red!_:.

.: _Shut up! I'm late for a meeting-_:.

Red Alert got into the doorway, just as the commander of the base said, "Everyone here?"

Red Alert moved forward to take his place, wincing. Sunstreaker said softly, .: _Ratchets going to kill you. You realize that you weren't supposed to move so fast?_:.

.: _I was late, and I wanted away from you two. Now, stop bothering me!_:.

Red Alert slammed the bond into the back of his CPU, nearly muting all of the feelings that the bond usually carried. He and the twins had developed the knack of shielding their emotions, thoughts, and feelings from each other. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't do it very well to each other, but between Red Alert and the twins could so completely sever the bond just about that it was like if it never existed.

It was an unusual feat, and one that all three wondered if it was a good thing. They uneasily kept it from their minds, instead focusing on the plus side. The meeting got underway.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ratchet caressed the welder, and then turned to the twins. "Two nanoclicks."

"Huh?"

"Two nanoclicks on why he trusts you." Ratchet repeated as Prime began edging out of the door. "Before I turn you into toasters."

Prime left to twin screechings of pain. "We've been together for a long time!" Sideswipe yelled, dodging a wrench. "That's all we can say!"

Ratchet glared at the two, and gave up. Sunstreaker already looked as if he wanted to maul his twin for saying that much, and Ratchet wasn't about to force things further. "I just hope he doesn't redamage himself."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert wearily staggered into the control room to find a police cruiser sitting in one of the chairs, a mech filling in for Red Alert currently was obviously terrified or scared stiff of the mech. "Windsoar, go ahead and go. Who might you be?" Red Alert questioned the police cruiser.

"I'm Prowl, second in command. My commander is supposed to be on this base-" Prowls optics glinted dangerously, "But he managed to give me the slip. I take it you can help me?"

Red Alert paused thoughtfully, and then strode over to the computer, with a few clicks a camera image of Prime and Elita smooching came up. "That is why he's here. I think its best to leave him alone for now."

Prowl groaned, head coming down to his hands. The twins could be seen combing the hallways and suddenly Sideswipe pointed at a camera, nudging Sunstreaker. Red Alert leaned forward, hissing, "Don't you dare-"

Too late. Sunstreaker brought up a gun and blasted the camera.

Prowl wearily stood up, expecting the security mech to just complain. Red Alert yanked a datapad from out of subspace and stalked down towards the twins. "Twins-"

His voice floated eerily down the hallways, making the twins glance over their shoulders. "There you are Red Alert! Ratchet-"

Red Alert brandished the datapad at them snarling, "Recognize this?"

The twins looked at it, and took a step back. "Slag! I thought we managed to destroy that-"

"No, you didn't. I always keep spare copies. I swear, unless you two come down the brig calmly and right now I will make sure that this pad sees the light of day!"

The twins grumbled, and unwillingly followed Red Alert down to the brig where they were locked in. "I swear, we might as well put a sign above a cell and label it 'Sideswipes and Sunstreakers room'." Red Alert snarled.

Prowl, who had been following, said thoughtfully, "That's worth considering."

Red Alert nodded, and together they moved out of the room, chatting quietly, trading tips on how to make the twins behave. Sideswipe remarked out loud, "I think we've created a monster."

Sunstreaker simply snarled in anger, glaring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert waved goodbye to the twins and Ratchet as their ship moved off to the next base, his spark reaching out towards them. Their sparks reached back, and Red Alert sighed, a slight wave of homesickness swamping him. Prowl and Optimus Prime had left shortly before Ratchet and the twins, and Red Alert grimaced, remembering the dodging he had to pull in order to avoid Ratchet. _Ah well, I probably won't see any of them ever again._

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, have we got it?"

"Yessir. We've figured out the members of the Ark. Here's the list."

"…Red Alert? I don't remember him-"

"He was the one at the base where Ratchet was operating on in side the room. I believe that he will be a valuable addition."

"He's got an impressive record, but… are you certain?"

"Absolutely." _I need someone to help deal with the twins._

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

And, shall we say, the rest is history. Written specially because so many wanted to see the next day, and I needed some way to get him on the Ark. (pokes story) Kinda odd… Oh well…

Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	7. Join

"RED ALERT!"

Red Alert woke out of a sound recahrge as someone pounded on his door. Grumbling he typed in the code, allowing it to slide open. Prowl stood in the doorway. "I need back up. The twins are fighting."

"Their always fighting." Red Alert moaned, rubbing his optics tiredly.

"Not the usual type of fighting. I've never seen them like this." Prowl said softly. "Even Ratchet has never seen them this angry with each other."

Red Alert sighed, and followed Prowl. Prowl didn't notice Red Alerts distant optics as he walked. His computer was more worried over how the twins were behaving.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert could feel the anger across the bond all three shared, and he attempted to sort out all of the different feelings that were spinning wildly across the bond. He could pick up anger, hatred, jealousy, and a little bit of…sorrow? Red Alert tapped in the code to the rec room to find nearly the entire crew hiding as they peeked at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who stood in the middle of the room, glaring.

Silently he regarded them, and held up a hand as Prowl was about to speak. .:_Twins?_:.

Two angry pairs of optics switched to Red Alert, who didn't flinch. He could feel the anger- but it wasn't directed to him. It was directed elsewhere. .:_What's the matter?_:. he questioned, trying to lay ahold of the feelings that rolled down the bond.

Sunstreaker snapped, .:_Tell Sideswipe that he can go to the pits! I've had enough of his stupid-_:.

At the same time, Sideswipe was also trying to speak. .:_Tell Sunstreaker that he's being a glitching moron! I don't-_:.

Red Alert sighed, beckoning the two to him. .:_We can finish this in my room._:.

Silently the two followed, not looking at each other.

As they left, Ratchet demanded, "How'd he do that? They both threatened to deactivate me-"

Prowl shrugged, and Infernos worried voice asked, "Should we go after them? What if they try to hurt Red?"

Prowl turned and began to stalk out of the room. Jazz hurried up to him, asking, "What are ya going to do Prowler?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT?" Infernos outraged voice clearly told Prowl that he didn't think that was a good idea. Prowl turned coldly to Inferno.

"The twins do not dare actually killing him. Nor will they dare hurting him overly, because they know what exactly Ratchet will have to say to that. Red Alert will be fine."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sat the twins down in his room. The twins looked around, noticing that it was the same as ever. Completely bare, no trinkets, no nothing. Red Alert sat down on his only chair, as the twins were forced to either sit on the floor or sit on the recharge bunk together. Both opted for the berth, but made sure they were as far apart as physically possible.

Red Alert didn't bother with actuall talking. He had always been horrible at it. Instead he sent a pulse of worry and questioning through the bond. Sunstreaker was the first to reply. .:_Shadowrunner and Starwind._:.

Red Alert flinched at that, pulling both legs up to his chest. .:_It wasn't your fault._:.

Sideswipe entered in, .:_We should've been there. If we had, nothing would've turned out this way._:.

Red Alerts optics shuttered off as he thought back to the fateful day…

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Red Alert smiled at his creators, holding up a datapad. "I did it! I finally graduated!"_

_Shadowrunner smiled proudly at his son, as Starwind smiled sweetly. Red Alert peered around, asking excitedly, "Where's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? I want to show them as well!"_

_The smiles faded. "They left because recruiters came knocking on the door and they didn't want to be bothered."_

_Red Alerts shoulders sagged for a moment, then he nodded happily. "Well, at least they don't bother me. None of the sides want a glitch to be in the army." His tone was slightly bitter, but neither of his creators said anything._

_They had settled down to share a nice cube of energon, when suddenly the world became washed in sticky, running energon-_

_Red Alert looked up to see mechs with Decepticons symbols, holding the guns. His optics were huge, and he scrambled backwards, attempting to get away. Shots rang out, and Red Alert panicked, screaming across the bond for the twins. He felt no answer, and he whimpered as a shot blasted past his face. _

_Red Alert curled up, hearing heavy footsteps coming towards him-_

0o0o0o0o0o0

.:_Red?_:. came two worried questions as the twins realized Red Alert was no longer listening to them.

Red Alert shook himself out of his daze. .:_You kept me from becoming deactivated. It was really close as well. A second later and-_:.

The three looked at each other, and Red Alert sighed, head falling down. .:_At least you two could fight. I couldn't even do that._:. Bitterness rose within Red Alert, as he continued, .:_All I could do was simply sit there and watch. Watch them-_:.

Red Alert found he couldn't finish it, but his feelings spoke for him. Sideswipe hesitantly leaned over as Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortably. .:_You did what you could._:.

Silence fell among the three, as they remembered other days. Days where killing was the unthinkable, and their creators never gave up on them. Even with kids like them.

0o0o0o0o0

"It's been really silent."

"I know!"

"Why did Red take them into his room?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Whispers and hisses were common place in the Arks crew as they stared uneasily at Red Alerts door. Inferno had been forced out onto a patrol, making his own temper flare high. At least it was Bumblebee he was going out with.

Of course, judging from the coded messages that Bumblebee was sending, something about fires, all was not going well. The door suddenly slid open, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stepped out, Red Alert right behind them. Red Alert was scowling, and the twins smirking. "Twins… you two really know how to ruin my day, don't you. Reminding me of _that_."

"It wasn't our fault!" Sunstreaker protested. "Besides, you got out on time-"

"Shut up." Red Alert groaned, face falling into his hands. "You two please, just go away."

The twins left, laughing. Red Alert stayed in the hallway for a few more moments, before Jazz came out of nowhere, demanding, "What did you tell them to get them to stop hating each other?"

"Say? Nothing."

Red Alert left with that cryptic remark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bumblebee stared at Inferno who was glaring at the rapidly growing bonfire. "Inferno, if you keep it up, you're going to burn down the entire forest-"

The comm. link flared to life at that moment, as Red Alerts voice came across. "Inferno, Bumblebee, we need you to go to the coordinates that I'm about to send you and fight the fir that has appeared there."

Bumblebee glanced a the coordinates, and shook his head. "This… is our coordinates Inferno. C'mon, you need to put out the fire."

Inferno didn't twitch. Bumblebee decided to try a new tactic. "The faster you put out the fire, the faster you can get back to the Ark-"

Inferno moved fast, his frustraion at the current situation making itself evident as he stamped out the fire. Bumblebee privately paged Ratchet. :_Hey Ratchet?_:

:_Yes Bumblebee?_:

:_Is Inferno mentally unstable?_:

:_A little. He keeps it well under control however. The worst it ever gets to is a few fires._:

Bumblebee sighed, letting the conversation go. This was _not_ what he wanted to hear.

0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert looked up as Inferno entered. "Inferno!"

"Hiya Red!" Inferno said, his usual sunshiny self. "How'd it go with the twins?"

Red Alerts optics widened at that question, and he shook his head. "That's a little private."

Inferno was not about to be deterred. "Red? They didn't do anything-"

"NO! Nothing. I just-" Red Alert gestured, wishing that he could talk to Inferno and communicate his reasons why.

Red Alert was never much of a talker, and never had great social skills. It was becoming more and more apparent by the moment as he struggled to keep both the secret of him and the twins being actually triplets, and the fact that he rather liked Inferno out of his voice. "I-"

Red Alert gave up, Inferno spark fell, and at last he said, "I see."

Inferno left the room, and Red Alerts head slammed into the table. Repeatedly. _I really screwed that up._

SsSsSsSsSsSs

'cause no relationship is perfect... and I wanted them to join the Autobots in some spectacularly gory way...


	8. Creation Day

Red Alert looked at the celebrating twins as someone sang "Happy creation day-" feeling very much alone and put out.

Nobody ever came to the parties that he knew. It was always the twins friends that came. He looked down at his hands, and then looked back up as Starwind said to Sunstreaker, "We'll be taking you to your favorite paint shop later."

Red Alert could stand no more. Silently he slipped away to his own room, ignoring his glitch as he tried to convince himself that they did care about him, they would just celebrate his creation day later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sunstreaker came storming back into the room, scowling. Red Alert, who had moved back into the main room after the creation day party was over, looked up. And winced. Sunstreakers paint was ruined. Badly.

It was unevenly applied, and had two different shades of yellow. Sunstreaker glared at his creators as he scowled, "I'm not going to school looking like this."

Sideswipe laughed as he nudged his twin. "C'mon Sunny! You don't look that bad!"

Red Alert sighed, looking down as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began to get into an ever-escalating fight, one that could only end in punches. _I still haven't given Sunstreaker a birthday present._ Red Alert thought glumly. _If I don't come up with something, I'll probably get a turbo-rat in my room again. What should I-_

"Why don't you go paint yourself!" Sideswipe asked, exasperated, "Honestly Sunny, you're the artist!"

Red Alert instantly knew what he was going to do for a creation day present. Silently he counted his credits that he got for allowance, making several rapid calculations, then slipped out of the door.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Has anyone seen Red Alert? It's almost time for dinner." Shadowrunner said, looking around at the unexpected missing of Red Alert.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reached across the bond, yelling for Red Alert. .: _Red Alert!_:.

.: _What?_:.

.: _Dinner_.:.

.:_Ok, I'm coming_.:. Red Alert replied, and soon his light footsteps could be heard down the hallway.

Starwind looked up as Red Alert entered, and she smiled at him. "Take these cubes to your brothers?"

Red Alert nodded, taking both cubes, and as Starwind turned away, he dropped something into each of them before stepping into the dinning room. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked up as he slid the cubes into their places, and Shadowrunner and Starwind came out, bearing the rest of the cubes.

There was a quiet moment as each mech gently slurped at their cube, and then Red Alert put down the cube, looking at his creators. "Mom, Dad?"

"Yes Red Alert?"

Red Alert was about to say something, but then hesitated, and shook his head. Shadowrunner frowned, looking at Red Alert, but then brightened up. "By the way, we got you some presents. You weren't here during the party-"

Red Alert said nothing, merely taking the presents with a quiet 'Thank you', before tearing them open. Inside was some of the newest games, and his smile brightened a little as he looked at them. "Thanks!"

He looked up; joy and happiness brimming in his optics and Starwind squeezed her mates hand. Even if it had been some hard saving in order to buy such a thing, they wouldn't have traded it for a moment for the happiness that Red Alert looked up at them with, for so rarely was he so happy.

Sunstreaker poked Red Alert. "Where's my present? You got one for Sideswipe."

"You'll see it tomorrow."

Sunstreakers optics narrowed, and he was about to say more when he unexpectedly yawned. Sideswipe also yawned, and Shadowrunner shook his head. 'Tired already? Not surprised, you two were out running about so much-"

The twins sleepily protested, and Shadowrunner ushered them out, chuckling. Red Alert watched them go out, before turning to Starwind. "I'm tired as well. Can I go get some recharge?"

The femme nodded, and Red Alert slipped out of the room, just as Shadowrunner reentered the room.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert dragged the can of paint out from where he had been hiding it, and picked up the brush. For most of the night he worked on Sunstreaker, his sharp optics instantly spotting where there was an imperfection in the paint, and his delicate sensor net catching any other flaws that might have escaped his notice.

At last he sat back, staring at his vain triplet. The yellow paint was bright, cheerful, and most of all, perfect. Red Alert doubted that even Sunstreaker could argue with that.

Wearily he staggered out of the room, carrying his paint and brushed, to clean up and get what little recharge he could before school the next day.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunstreaker onlined with the grim certainty that he was not going to go to school if he looked anything like he had last night. Sideswipe stretched, groaning as he slowly onlined, and he looked over at his yellow twin. And did a double take. "Sunny, did you go and go back to the paint shop last night?"

"No, of course I didn't! I was too slagging tired, even though I don't know why-"

Sunstreaker paused, noticing a datanote lying on the bunk. He picked it up, reading it out loud, "Sunny, you looked horrible, so for my present I fixed up your paint job. Happy creation day."

Sunstreaker looked down at himself, suddenly suspicious. Sideswipe watched, amused, as Sunstreaker grumbled about small flaws in the paint, but Sunstreaker did agree to go to school today. Which meant he was good with the paintjob.

0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert sipped at the energon, still half in recharge as he attempted to wake himself up in order to go to school today. Starwind frowned, looking at Red Alert. "Are you Ok?"

"Fine mom. Just sleepy." Red Alert yawned, hands flexing.

Starwind asked, suddenly suspicious, "Red Alert, where did you get the paint from?'

Red Alert stiffened, looking down at his hands, which were still half covered in paint. "Slag." He muttered, only to earn a cuff from his creator.

"You do not curse in this house. Where did you get that paint-"

Sunstreaker reached back to the bond, tugging at the back of Red Alerts CPU. Red Alert straightened up, optics growing slightly distant. Starwind shut off her vocalizer with a snap, glaring at her youngling. .: _Red, were you the one who painted me?_:.

.: _Yes_.:.

:. _…You did a good job. Thanks Red Alert_.:.

Red Alert flinched, unable to believe that Sunstreaker of all mechs had just said that, and Sunstreaker came into the room. Starwind looked up, and shrieked. "Sunstreaker, did you go back to the paint shop?"

Sunstreaker shook his head, but it was clear that Starwind didn't believe him- "I did it mom."

Heads turned, and Red Alert blushed slightly. "That's why I have yellow paint. I repainted him as a creation day present."

Starwind looked at her two creations, optics narrowing. She knew that Red Alert had meant no harm by painting Sunstreaker, it looked more professional then the job before, but Sunstreaker needed to learn sometime that the world did not revolve around him, and he'd be fine even if his paint job was ruined. She was about to say something when Shadowrunner entered the room.

* * *

Red Alert onlined with a tired click, wondering why he kept on having flashbacks to when he was a youngling. At last he shrugged, figuring that it was better then the usual dreams, and besides, he could hardly blame himself for the creation day dream. After all, tomorrow was the triplets creation day, the first one aboard the Ark.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were understandably excited, and about half of the Ark was already setting up the party to celebrate-

.: _Red! You're up! At last!_:.

.: _Sides? What are you-_:.

.: _Hurry up and get into our room_!:. Sideswipe said, panicking slightly. .: _Sunny got into a fight, and now he looks horrible, but with Ratchet recharging, we don't want to disturb him, and since you don't have to take over duties-_:.

Red Alert stifled a roll of amusement that was about to go down the bond. An angry Sunstreaker meant that Sideswipe would have to baby-sit him through out the day, and Sideswipe was eager to be up and moving. .: _I'm coming. It'll be my creation day present for Sunstreaker once again_.:.

Sideswipe chuckled at that, and Red Alert casually strolled out of his room, keeping out of the cameras as much as possible. First he headed for the storerooms, figuring that he would probably need two cans of paint, and he knew exactly where he had hidden it as well. Sunstreaker, for all his good hiding abilities, couldn't hide cans of paint very well.

Red Alert picked up two cans of paint, and then headed towards the twins rooms. Only to stop dead. A large group of mechs were gathering outside of it, bearing an energon cake, and several were grinning. .: _Sideswipe, you got a surprise party coming at you_.:.

.: _Great. We'll just have to escape then. See you in storeroom 30!_:.

Red Alert sighed, turning around and making his way to Storeroom 30, ignoring the odd looks sent his way.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunstreaker scowled as he looked up. Red Alert, entering into the door, nearly flinched at the angry look. "Slag it all Red, what took you so long?"

"I had to go around the party, so you-- where's the scratch?" Red Alert switched his sentence mid-sentence, giving up.

Sunstreaker pointed to his back and his right arm. Red Alerts optic ridge rose as he stared at the right arm. A long, gagged scratch ran down the right part of the arm, only noticeable when the arm was being lifted. Silently he circled around to the back, and he winced. Flakes of other paint, and deep gouges in the paint lay scattered across the back. "The slagger managed to get onto my back so I had to ram him into the walls a couple times before he'd finally get off."

Red Alert thanked Primus that it had happened last night, when he was recharging. "All right, let's see what I can do."

Sideswipe looked on, optics half shuttered as he watched Red Alert strip the paint off, before applying a new coat of it. There was a short moment to allow the paint to dry completely before Red Alert carefully added a second layer. At last Red Alert rocked back from Sunstreakers back and gestured, "Alright, arm."

Sunstreaker lifted his arm for Red Alert as Red Alert eyed the scratch thoughtfully. He could probably use a smaller brush for this-

There was a curse from outside of the door as a code was denied. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker scrambled away as Red Alert hastily stood up. Red Alert opened the door to find a disgruntled Jazz. "Jazz?"

"Red Alert! Why was the door locked? Ratchet needs something from here-"

"Sorry, just doing my duty."

.: _We're duty now?_:.

.: _Yes, you are. Now shut up._:.

Sideswipe pouted across the bond, which Red Alert ignored as he asked, "What do you need?"

"I'm supposed to get the tubing 6-9910. Ratchet says he figures Sunstreaker will be in later to get a paintjob redone, so he'll replace a faulty tube at the same time."

Red Alert nodded, and headed back into the room, snapping to the two, .: _Get on out of here. I don't think Jazz is going to leave any time soon-_:.

.: _Can't. Theirs an open spot where I need to cross._:. Sideswipe said, pressing against the boxes.

Red Alerts optics narrowed, and he picked up a small box of the correct tubes, and headed back to Jazz. "Here. Now go. I've got to finish the check up to make sure that everything's here."

Jazzs head tilted as he suddenly asked, "When's your creation day Red Alert?"

Red Alert stiffened, looking at Jazz. "What do you mean by that?" Even to Red Alerts auditory receptors it sounded slightly weak.

The twins threw out encouragement, and Jazz said, smirking slightly, "Well, I got into the public medical records of everyone, and guess what I found out? You don't have a creation date, slag; you don't have anything other then your name, model type, and description!"

Red Alert said softly, "I asked that it shouldn't be open to the public, and Ratchet agreed-"

"Which still means you haven't answered my question. When is your Creation day Red Alert?"

"None of your business." Red Alert snarled, and then pointed. "Now, if you don't have any more inane questions to waste my time on, go ahead and get that to Ratchet, before he gets mad."

Jazz unhurriedly strolled away, figuring that he'd just ask Ratchet. Red Alert watched him, and then slid the door shut, once again locking it. Sunstreaker appeared out of the boxes, and Sideswipe heaved a sigh of relief. "That was close."

.: _Yes, it was_.:.

.: _You gonna finish my paint job?_:.

.: _Sit down Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, would you stop humming that song already? It's getting annoying-_:.

Sideswipe cut off his song, and Sunstreaker lifted his arm as Red Alert once again began to work on the scratch.

0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, doc! What's Red Alerts creation day?"

"Classified."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Classified Jazz. Red Alert requested that none of his medical data be shown to the Arks crew, and I am not to break a patient's trust, even if the records are forged."

Jazz perked up, as Ratchet shrugged. "The records Red Alert gave me are forged. Very good forgeries. I didn't tell until I tried to trace Red Alerts history in order to talk to his other doctors, but they are fake."

"Why haven't you asked him about it?'

"Because Red Alert, and the twins seem to have a very good sense of timing. Whenever I confront Red Alert about it, Sideswipe staggers in, or Sunstreaker, comes in complaining. Then I have to give it up."

"Always?"

"No, not always. Sometimes Red Alert manages to escape with a good excuse. But he isn't going to tell me anything for awhile now. He still doesn't trust me that much."

Jazz frowned, head tilting. "What do you mean by that? He lets you operate on him-"

"Its two different things to trust. He trusts in my abilities, but he doesn't trust in my spark. That and he probably doesn't want anyone to trace him before the war. I suppose I should feel lucky that he comes into my medbay at all. I know that in several bases he refused."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert sighed, flopping in front of the monitors. The party was beginning to kick up, and Red Alert had chased out Tracks who was supposed to have duty. Tracks had more the happily left. He stretched, and paused as something caught his optics, wedged up against the consol and the keyboard, well hidden. Silently he pulled out two packages and the pad.

_You don't honestly think we'd forget about your creation day, would you? We did some digging and came up with these. Thought you'd might like them. – your triplets_

Red Alert looked at the wrapped packages, and carefully prodded them. When they didn't explode, he at last picked them up, unwrapping them. To his immense surprise there was a few pictures. One had the entire family when they had visited a play area; another was the single picture when Red Alert had been dragged to the party. It had ended in disaster for Red Alert of course, but, in the picture, he looked as if he was having fun.

Red Alert eyed the pictures, before he at last subspaced them. With a sigh he stared at the party that was going on, and suddenly his head came down. _Slag it all, it's my creation day too._ Red Alert scowled, before giving it up. It's not like anyone would actually come-

A knock sounded at the door. Red Alert stared at the door as if it had just announced it was Primus before saying, "Come in."

Inferno came strolling in, balancing three cubes of high-grade. "Red! I hope ya don't mind, but I swiped some of the twins stuff, and came on down to talk to you a little."

Red Alert stared at Inferno as if he just announced he was a Decepticon. Inferno shifted a little under the stare, and Red Alert snapped his CPU back into working order. "Sit down Inferno, sit. I don't mind at all. I was just gathering blackmail on the twins."

"Blackmail?"

"Just watch. In about three more cubes they'll be properly over-energized, and then the real fun begins." Red Alert said, grinning. "Have you ever tried to watch Sideswipe lap- dance?"

"WHAT?!"

"He's been trying to learn since he went out to a red-light district and saw it being done. He fails miserably of course, but-" Red Alert shrugged, and rescued a cube from Infernos perilous stack.

"Speaking of which, Red, when's your creation day?"

Red Alert stiffened, optics growing slightly cornered. Inferno noticed, and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry, is that the wrong question?"

"… Not really, I-I just share it with someone else." Red Alert admitted softly. "I don't like celebrating it anyway. It usually ends in disaster."

Inferno looked at Red Alert sadly, then grinned. "Happy Creation day Red." He said, holding the cube up to Red Alert. Red Alert stared blankly back, and Infernos grin grew a little bit wider. "Whether it be early or late, happy creation day."

Red Alert smiled back, his own cube lifting. "Yes, happy creation day." He murmured softly. "Happy indeed."

SsSsSsSsSs

Yes, I know this seems a lot like Shoji-sans, and I'm sorry, but I swear to you all that I did this before my month long hiatus and I only just now got the internet to post it. (sorry about how long I've been gone as well)


	9. Chapter 9

Whispers and mutters circulated as every mech kept at a fifteen-foot radius from the room. None dared to get any closer from fear of being hit with one of the objects that were clenched in hands. More often then not, they were at an even further distance then the mandatory fifteen feet due to the fact that it would be a miracle if the auditory receptors weren't blown out in the same moment.

Not a single one of the contestants seemed at all concerned about who was listening, nor did they seem concerned with what they were saying.

"AND WHO THE SLAG DID YOU THINK GOT YOU TWO GLITCHING MORONS OUT OF THE FRONT LINES AT CAMP SCHNUFFEL?"

"WELL WE CERTAINLY DIDN'T ASK FOR IT! AND WHO RESCUED YOU AT-"

Back and forth the screams went, becoming more and more intelligible except to those concerned. Finally, even Optimus Prime appeared, watching the screaming with a stern look of disapproval. "What is going on here?"

"Well, it all started out simply enough sir. He was in here checking out the system because apparently there had been some complaint about a bug of some sort, and Sideswipe was goofing off as usual-"

All the mechs ducked as a datapad went slamming into a wall. "IF YOU TWO THOUGHT THAT THEN WHY THE SLAG DID YOU LET HIM EVEN SPEAK TO ME?"

Both twins opened their mouths to retort, but Red Alert turned, to storm out of the room. Only then did he recognize the presence of nearly the entire Arks crew staring at the three in surprise.

While, though the years it had been widely accepted that the three mechs, being Lamborghini's, would of known each other before the whole war started, they had been surprised at the amount of information that had been thrown back and forth. Dates, times, places, names… they all joined together to make a network of memories that only the three recognized.

Red Alert moved past all of them just as Inferno came wearily staggering into the Ark along with another small group. "Prime! We got the forest fire over in Washington like you ordered-"

Prowls voice came flickering over the PA system. "Decepticon Activity has been detected. Groups Alpha-Bravo-Charlie will handle it."

Red Alert appeared, hand on his rocket launcher. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at him. Red Alert glared back, silently challenging to try anything. Inferno groaned, too weary to protest, and too weary to notice. The rest of the mech who had just come back from firefighting did not look pleased at all.

Primes optics swept over them all, frowning, balancing the fact that a third of his fighters were exhausted, when silently he gave up. Out of all mechs, Inferno would be the best to calm down and maybe weed out the story of what had happened. From the looks on the rest of the mechs faces, nobody knew what exactly had happened to set off such a violent argument between three mechs who usually saw each other only for punishment details.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno struggled to clear his CPU as he drove along. He perked up considerably as he remembered that this would be his first time to speak to Red Alert since three human days earlier when he had left to deal with the fire. Smiling now he drove up to Red Alert, not noticing the extremely angry aura floating around the security director.

"Red Alert!"

"What?" Red Alert snarled, his entire body thrumming from the exertion of not jumping on top of the nearest mech to pound out their CPU. It would not be the best idea in several respects. The number one reason was that Inferno was the closest mech. The second reason was that Prime was keeping at optic on him as if he couldn't be trusted-

That thought sank Red Alert deeper into his anger.

Infernos engines fell silent for a moment as he stared at Red Alert, surprised by the anger. He searched in his CPU frantically for anything he might have said or done to make Red Alert mad. He came up with nothing. "Red?"

"What do you want?" Red Alert said through gritted teeth, his engine a low, dangerous soft rumbling.

Inferno gulped, and decided to back off. Red Alert in this stage might decide to start taking him apart for no reason at all. _Wait, that isn't true. His reason is the fact that he's mad. _Inferno thought dryly, his optics traveling to Red Alert as he dropped back to Hound.

"Hey Hound, do you know what's going on? Red seems rather mad for some reason…"

Hound cleared his vocalizer awkwardly. "Well, you see—No one knows. He, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker all began arguing violently in the common room. Nobody was paying any attention at all, so-"

Inferno muffled a weary groan. Red Alerts slowed up ahead. "Prime, I can hear Seekers."

Prime nodded, and his optics turned towards his troops to give them a rousing speech before battle, when Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Cliffjumper rushed by him eagerly to reach that battle. Red Alert, after a moment of hesitation, joined them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunstreaker watched critically as Red Alert punched a Decepticon in the face, before finally reaching across the bond. .:_You know, if you keep it up then there won't be any 'Cons left for the rest of the Autobots._:.

.:_They can go to the pits. As could you._:.

Sunstreaker took to the air after Thundercracker as Sideswipe took up his part of the conversation. .:_You know, we didn't really mean anything by saying what we did-_:.

.:_Of __**course **__you didn't. Silly me. I suppose all of those threatening looks you kept sending him the entire time you've known I liked him meant nothing as well._:.

Both twins winced. Red Alert could hear Prime coming up the road, along with the rest of the Autobots. They seemed to be taking their sweet time about it - .:_Of course! They know how Sunny acts when he's mad, and I don't think they've ever seen you mad to this extent-_:.

.:_Mad? I am not just mad, I'm flaming __**furious**__._:. Red Alert snarled angrily, taking a torn off arm to beat a Decepticon savagely over the head a few times. The Decepticon dropped. .:_And I'll thank you for keeping your 'nose' out of my business. Who I like is who I like, and you two should grow up._:.

.:_We can't be worried for you? After all, this is your first crush-_:.

.:_No it's not. First crushes and loves never work out. It's a law. My first love, you never knew because the next day after I developed the crush on him he beat me up._:.

Sideswipes fist slammed into Starscreams face harder then usual. .:_Him? You liked Windflitter?_:.

Red Alert suddenly found the meticulous job of attempting to disassemble a still moving mech with his bare hands had grown to fill his entire CPU. It was hard work after all. .:_If you two even so much as __**hint**__ at that ever again, I will string you up outside of the Ark to be used by the pigeons. I'm not proud of it, but Inferno is much, much better. _:.

Sideswipe grinned as he narrowly avoided being squashed flat. .:_So, if we back off on Inferno, will you give us your forgiveness my triplet?_:.

Red Alert glared at the Decepticon before him, before tossing it to reach for the next. .:_I suppose. But you two slaggers owe me. _:.

.:_For what?_:.

.:_I still haven't locked you two in the same room with the mech you like. Like you have repeatedly to me and Inferno before you realized I was actually serious._:.

Two glares were shot his way, but he didn't notice as he looked around. The area was completely clear. There was not a single enemy left to fight. Red Alert turned away with a sigh to find Inferno right behind him. He froze, as much from the surprise as the unusually close proximity of the fire truck.

Inferno grinned, a little uneasily. "Red, ya feeling better?"

Red Alert nodded, a slow, small smirk crossing his face. "Oh yes, I'm feeling much, much bett—"

His vocalizer died off as he stared at something behind Inferno for a split moment. Inferno, about to turn to see what the matter was, felt himself being tackled by Red Alert. Red Alert screamed in pain as a Decepticon thought to be offlined suddenly shot. Inferno, stared, paralyzed by the sight of so much energon that ran down Red Alerts open, gaping side.

Then, two screams of pain that not a single Autobot on the field were likely to ever forget rose up into the air. "BROTHER!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert was in a sea of grey. He looked around, feeling confused. Last he had known, Inferno was being shot at. Soft, quiet footsteps trudged by him, and Red Alert found himself looking at his younger self, quietly and miserably alone.

The two stared at each other, youngling and mech Red Alert thinking about his past life. Silently his younger self turned away to go trudging into the mist. Red Alert began to follow when a sharp jolt stopped him. His younger self stopped, and looked back.

He took another step forward. Another large, almost angrier jolt slammed into him. .:_Don't do this to us, don't you dare die-_:. Red Alert could distantly hear across the bond, which made him turn around.

Only the same misty grayness could be seen. Curiously he took a step backwards, back from where the youngling waited. Something pulled at him, urging him further back. He balked. .:_It'll be painful._:.

.:_We won't let it._:.

.:_You've promised a lot of things. You promised me that we'd stick together._:.

.:_Haven't we?_:.

Red Alert hesitated. Sideswipe jokingly, trying to hide the pain behind it, reminded Red Alert, .:_We separated because we were too young to be in the army, and any close up inspections would've revealed that. But we always came back for you, remember?_:.

Red Alert sighed. Yes, he could remember. But he didn't want to go back. The youngling turned, threatening to leave him behind. He wished he could follow, and simply rest. .:_Red Alert, if you die, I swear I will revive you myself and kill you._:. Sunstreaker stated, his anger snarling down the bond.

Red Alert wondered if Sunstreaker could actually do it. Something pulled him back until he onlined his optics to stare right into Ratchets stunned face. The poor medic looked as if Red Alert had woken up in a major surgery. "Tell my triplets I hate them, and I'll kill them once I'm strong enough." Red Alert croaked through a sore vocalizer, before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ratchet set down the tools, looking at Red Alert, to the door where he had kicked out the twins after they had come rushing in with Red Alert in their arms. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots, and Ratchet liked to believe he was a genius.

He groaned, one energon soaked hand coming up to his helm. "Ratchet?" First Aid enquired, looking at him, "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Triplets." Ratchet snarled under his breath. "All these times Red Alert skipped coming to the medbay when his twins were out to interface. Of course, it all makes sense now."

Ratchet addressed Red Alerts inert body. "Just so you know, I take back all the times you were a glitching moron for breaking down on my off time. The twins probably made you do it."

First Aid looked at Ratchet, and then back at Red Alert. "Ratchet?"

"First Aid, I will now teach you how to torture twins without actually touching them. See that wire? Yank it."

First Aid pulled it out. Two shouts from outside of the medbay could be heard. Ratchet smirked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert woke up to see Sideswipes face in his view. "Inferno?"

"Ha! I win the bet! I told you the first word he'd say was Inferno!" Sideswipe crowed, pointing at Jazz. Red Alert sighed, optics turning off.

"Unless your Inferno, Prowl, or Optimus Prime, I want you out now." Ratchet stated.

"But we're his triplets!" Sideswipe protested.

"He'll rest better without you."

Red Alerts optics onlined. "Wait, you all know?"

Sideswipe suddenly looked guilty as Prowl said frostily, "Yes. We know. Now, you will explain why." It was not a question.

.:_Sideswipe, you explain._:.

.:_Already have. He doesn't believe me._:.

Red Alert sighed inwardly. Footsteps he knew better then his own entered the room hesitantly. "Is Red awake?"

"Inferno, come on over. We are now about to get a 101 crash course on why we hid our triplet status." Sideswipe stated.

Red Alert snapped, "It wasn't exactly my idea. If it hadn't been for the mech who threatened to tell everyone that we were underage when we entered the war-"

"You where WHAT?" Prime yelped.

Red Alert hissed to Sideswipe, "I thought you said that you already explained why."

"Well, I left out that part."

"You could of-" Red Alert broke off, before continuing, "We were underage, by several million years."

"So, not including the time we were crash-landed on Earth, we were just out of school when we joined." Sideswipe interrupted helpfully.

Sunstreaker growled between gritted teeth, "Not. Helping."

Prime looked about ready to throw a fit. "And since these two morons had been in the gladiator business, in the illegal pits-"

Prowl looked about ready to bury all three in paperwork until they died. "—I decided to make sure that their identities would be well protected by using my glitch to draw off all attention. And it worked."

"What about when the three of you were separated?"

"Why do you think their record was so bad?" Red Alert asked back, grumbling. "I was one of the few security directors that could handle them. Period."

Inferno was the next to ask the question. "Why didn't you tell any of us after we crashed on Earth?"

Red Alert hesitated. "It… was just easier to keep up the lie. Everyone knew the two to be twins, and I was better protected from the Deceptions by not being related to them. Almost every 'Con has some sort of vendetta against the two, and if I was captured… I'd just be a burden."

Prowl stood up, silently stalking out of the room. When he got to the door, he turned. "Red Alert, when you are released you are to go on light duties for the next few days. When Ratchet says you are ready to work, you and I are to get together and plan out better punishments for the twins."

Red Alert nodded wearily, strength ebbing. Ratchet shooed out the others, until it was just Inferno, who was heading out the door. "Sorry Inferno, I kept on meaning to tell you the truth, but… I wasn't sure you'd believe me."

Inferno hesitated by the door. Red Alert being a triplet was a big pill to swallow, and a slightly bitter one. He was hurt that Red Alert had never told him. "Red, ya shoulda known I'd believe you about something like that."

Red Alert nodded. "I should, but you know me Inferno."

"No, I don't." Inferno said flatly. "If ya couldn't trust me with that, ya can't trust me with anything."

As Inferno turned to leave the room, Red Alert said almost to himself, "I-I kept on meaning to tell you."

"Meaning to and doing so are two separate things Red," Inferno pointed out.

Red Alert fiddled with his hands, not meeting Infernos optics. "Why are you so mad about it?" He muttered, uncomfortable with the topic of the conversation.

Infernos optic ridges rose as his vocalizer let out a strangled squeak before he exploded. "Red, I think you and the twins were _bonded_ for the past few human months, and I find out your triplets?"

"B-Bonded?" Red Alert stammered, a look of pure horrification crossing his face at the thought. "Them? Primus no! Why would I bond with _them_?"

"_You're not getting it Red._" Inferno said through gritted teeth.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to be getting!" Red Alert said as if it were a simple thing, a common everyday thing for someone to admit they were in love. That nearly made Inferno wish to strangle the object of his affections.

"Red, have you ever had something you can't exactly describe?"

"Yes…" Red Alert began before Sideswipe burst into the room.

"Red Alert, you know all of the data you had on the computer?"

"You mean the data I've been working on for the past six days straight?" Red Alert asked.

"Well, I kinda accidentally-"

The screech of pure rage wiped out everything anyone was going to say. "


	10. Sing

Starwind frowned down at her triplet children, all playing with the metallic blocks. Well, two of them were at least. Sunstreaker was scribbling away at a pad, creating pictures on the pad that only he could understand. Though they were rapidly becoming something that was understandable.

Sideswipe obviously had no aesthetic qualities. His tower of blocks was rapidly leaning to the side. His talents ran to coming up with creative ways to make full-grown mechs scream in anger.

Red Alert, however, was different. He didn't have the imagination of Sideswipe other then in certain bounds, and only had a sense of drawing through logical, and completely symmetrical means. So what was his talent that only he really had?

Starwind sighed, letting the idea go. It was time to go. "Alright, are you three ready?"

"For what?" Sideswipe asked.

Red Alert glanced at Sideswipe, his gaze clearly conveying the contempt he felt. "The school festival, remember?"

"Aww, we don't have to go do we?" Sideswipe instantly began whining.

Sunstreaker glanced up, "It'll give us something other then playing with blocks and datapads."

Sideswipe considered this as Red Alert quietly watched them. "Red Alert, you are coming."

Red Alert looked up in dismay. Her optics nailed him to the ground. "No complaining."

"Yes ma." He sighed. Starwind smiled, and he looked down at the ground miserably. Sideswipe snickered, softly, earning a glare from their mother.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert hovered on the edge of the crowd, his optics tracking the different mechs as they ran around, attempting to set recruit mechs willing to sing in front of the large group. It was for a karaoke about to go on and they were trying to get enough different mechs that anyone would be willing to go up on stage.

One of the mechs spotted him, and pointed at him. Warily he tensed, optics instantly spotting his father in the crowd. Quickly he calculated the time it would take to reach him. He didn't like the odds.

The mech who had pointed at him nodded as the mech he had been talking to nodded. The mech then started forward, his face determined. Red Alert stepped back to run into a solid wall of metal as a large group of mechs passed by. The mech stopped in front of him. "Would your creators be willing to let you sing in front of everyone?"

_Willing? They'll be ecstatic._ Red Alerts desperate thought did not help his situation however. The mech was still looking at him politely. "Umm, I'm not sure." He said at last, frozen.

"Where are your creators? Can we talk to them?"

"Da is over there-" Red Alerts voice quavered from surprise.

The mech instantly began marching towards Shadowrunner, his optics determined. Red Alert followed, reaching out to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, .: _Sides, Sunny, you might want to warn dad that-_:.

They caught up to Shadowrunner before he was able to finish the sentence. Red Alert winced in anticipatory reaction to the probable 'yes'.

Within a breem he was proven correct. Shadowrunner looked quiet cheerful about consigning his creation to the firey pits of embarrassment and humiliation. Not to mention good glitch material. The tall, high platform was a perfect area to be blown up, sniped at or a variety of other nasty things.

Shadowrunner hesitated for a moment before adding, "Boys, don't tell your mother, ok? We'll let this be a nice surprise."

Red Alert stared up at his dad, before looking at his twins. Sideswipe laughed at him. "Well Red, you're defiantly not going to have a fun time, are you?"

"Shut up." Red Alert mumbled back, his optics traveling back to the platform in dismay.

The mech who had brought him to this interrupted pointedly, "He'll need to one of the first ones. We want to encourage the most variety of mechs and femmes onto the platform."

Shadowrunner smiled as he pointed at his other two children. "If you need any more, I think these two would be willing."

The two horrified looks were offset by Red Alerts suddenly smug one. Shadowrunner continued smiling in the manner of a proud parent volun'telling' his children into something that his children wanted nothing to do with.

The offer was instantly, but courteously refused. Apparently they only wanted one child. Red Alert reflected gloomily that he would have to be the one chosen.

They were quickly hustled up to the platform, when Sunstreaker demanded, "What's Red going to sing anyways?"

Complete silence fell as they all turned to look at the large list of music ready to be sung. Shadowrunner snatched at the list, rapidly going through it, searching for something that Red Alert had heard and would be able to sing.

At last he stopped at a song, and tapped it. "I think Red Alert knows this one. Red, do you know _Why are there so many songs about Rainbows_?"

Red Alert nodded slowly, his optics quickly scanning the lyrics. "Yes, I recognize it."

"Good, because you're up."

Red Alert looked up startled. In the time it had taken to find a song they had gotten to him. Shadowrunner shoved his child up onto the stairs, whispering, "Do me proud, alright?"

With slow, shaking footsteps Red Alert forced himself up onto the steps, and up them. With equal slowness he accepted the mike. The song began to play as several mechs looked sympathetically up at the shaking youngling. Red Alert took a deep breath, as the music began to play. Then he flicked on his vocalizer and began to sing.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows_

_And what's on the other side?_

_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,_

_And rainbows have nothing to hide._

_So we've been told and some choose to believe it_

_I know they're wrong, wait and see._

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,_

_The lovers, the dreamers and me._

_Who said that every wish would be heard and answered_

_when wished on the morning star?_

_Somebody thought of that_

_and someone believed it,_

_and look what it's done so far._

_What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing?_

_And what do we think we might see?_

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,_

_the lovers, the dreamers and me._

_All of us under its spell,_

_we know that it's probably magic...._

_Have you been half asleep_

_and have you heard voices?_

_I've heard them calling my name._

_Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors?_

_The voice might be one and the same._

_I've heard it too many times to ignore it._

_It's something that I'm supposed to be._

_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection,_

_the lovers, the dreamers and me._

_La, la la, La, la la la, La Laa, la la, La, La la laaaaaaa_

As Red Alert sang, his shoulders relaxed and his optics turned off, caught within the magic of music. Sunstreaker could have his art, and Sideswipe could have his prank ideas. Red Alert was certain that so long as he could sing he'd be fine. Just fine.

The song ended, and with a jolt Red Alert came back into the real world. He had drawn an amazingly large crowd. He stood in front of the crowd frozen as the last strains of music died out, leaving nothing but a silence for all of those gathered in front of the platform.

Shadowrunner gaped at his triplet creation in surprise. He hadn't had an inkling of an idea that Red Alert could sing at all. He had thought Red Alert couldn't sing like his other two creations.

Belatedly he remembered the fact that Red Alert always managed to hum to tunes correctly instead of off-key like his triplets did. Applause began to ripple through the crowd, and a few mechs even began to cheer. With a slightly dazed look Red Alert quickly handed the microphone off to the nearest mech and fled from off the stage.

Starwind came hurrying up, her optics wide, "Red Alert, were you just singing up there?"

Red Alert nodded, his optics glancing around. He stiffened as he saw a group of well meaning mechs beginning to converge on him. Without a seconds pause he took off through the group of mechs, fleeing.

Sunstreaker muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a curse. "Sunstreaker!"

"He's panicking ma. He's headed straight home."

"Oh dear, we haven't even met the principal yet."

Sideswipe refrained from pointing out that the entire afternoon had been a huge waste of time in his optics. Instead he heroically kept silent as Red Alerts panic backwashed across the bond.

No, there wouldn't be a lot of singing, no matter how much he liked it Red Alert silently vowed. He was going to forget about it completely.

* * *

A/n: Because, awhile back I saw a lot of bunnies about singing (I forget who posted them up) and I rather liked the idea of Red Alerts artistic talent leaning towards singing. (Since I can't picture either of the twins singing, or even able to carry a tune if it was handed to them in a bucket with handles)


	11. Snow

Red Alert rolled over on the bunk, curling into a tiny ball. .:_Red Alert, Red Alert!_:.

.:_What now?_:.

.:_It SNOWED! It's all white and clean and pristine-_:. Sideswipe gibbered, his excitement clear and loud over the bond. Red Alert considered burying himself into the bunk and falling back asleep.

.:_What about it? It was snowing earlier. The humans went wild._:. Red Alert pointed out tiredly.

.:_But it's brand new!_:. Sideswipe insisted. .:_Come on out with me and Sunny!_:.

.:_No._:.

.:_Aww, c'mon Red! You need to relax. And we can feel your tension all the way over here. You've been overworked. Time to come out and have fun!_:.

Red Alert knew he was going to find himself outside the moment he realized he was seriously considering going out. .:_No one will ever know. Everyone is asleep for the night, and Bluestreak has monitor duty and Bumblebee was looking around for a few of the high-grade cubes he had stashed away-_:.

For a moment the overwhelming demand came to go up to the control room and take over rose up in his CPU, before Sideswipe said sharply, .:_No, you aren't. You're coming outside and you're coming out to play with us._:.

There was a short pause as Sideswipe admitted, .:_We haven't had time to talk together other then in the hallways. And since nobody knows-_:.

Red Alert sighed and rolled out of the berth. He checked his inside chronometer before walking outside of the door, timing his movements exactly to the pattern. To most mechs it was completely random. To more perceptive mechs it had a slight pattern to it. Only to Red Alert did the entire pattern reveal itself.

Through the empty, dark hallways, and out into the outside. He could see a slight flash of yellow and red ahead. He transformed, mentally cursing the fact that he hadn't bothered getting snow tires before leaving.

A snowball big enough to engulf a human whizzed through the air at him. He swerved sharply, and transformed, his gun in his hand. .:_Come and try to catch us._:.

A half smile played across Red Alerts face as he bent. The snow, still churned up from earlier, was quickly packed into a giant snowball. For a good measure he packed another one and went hunting.

A flash of yellow ahead of him, and a flash of red off to his right. Red Alert smirked as the rattle of hydraulics caught his auditory receptors, and he threw. The yelp ahead of him assured him that he had hit. He turned, his optics searching for the red flash. "Red, you have to turn off your extra upgrade sensors!" Sunstreaker snarled. "It's no fair otherwise!"

"You're both trying to sneak up on me!" Red Alert protested. There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, Alright. Free for all!"

Sideswipe launched a snowball at Sunstreaker, who scurried to dodge the flying white missile. Red Alert dimmed his external sensors, before bending to pack the snow into balls. He then rushed into the fray. Sideswipe laughed as he threw a snowball. Red Alert ducked, before expertly tossing his ball at the flash of red.

Sunstreaker appeared out of the corner of his optics, and lobbied the snowball at him. It shattered against his chassis, and he scooped to pack up a snowball. Sideswipe called, "Further up in the mountains! No one will see our tracks there!"

The three called a temporary truce as they hiked up into the mountains. At last Red Alert stopped, leaning against a snow covered rock. The snowfall had to be record deep. Even for the giant robots it was becoming rather thick. And here in the mountains where the snow hadn't even been touched-

"Didn't the humans make snow men earlier?" Sideswipe suggested, glancing around at the untouched snow.

Red Alert checked his internal chronometer. It was nearing midnight. He glanced up at the storm, flicking on all his sensors and concentrating on it. The snow had not yet even begun to fall. A fierce blizzard was approaching fast. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, a blizzard is approaching."

"Then keep a sensor on it and tell us in time to get back to the Ark." Sideswipe said carelessly. "I wanna try out making a snowman and an igloo. An igloo sounded interesting."

"What is it?"

"It's a structure made completely out of snow. C'mon Sunny, lets make one."

Red Alert found himself side by side with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rolling the snow into huge balls, before he demanded, "How big is this supposed to be?"

"Big enough to fit the three of us I suppose." Sideswipe said, looking around at the three.

Sunstreaker scowled, looking around the flat area. Snow fell heavily, as if trying to drown them in the quiet, white silence. Red Alerts head fell backwards as he stared up at the eternally falling flakes, not twitching as they fell onto his unshuttering optics.

He abruptly found himself being pulled down into a sitting position. Automatically he lashed out. Sunstreaker snarled, "Sit already!"

Red Alert stilled as he meekly allowed himself to be pulled down into the snow. Sunstreaker sat for a moment, before immediately jumping back up into a standing position. The stone that he had wrenched out of the ground wasn't the best tool, but he soon had a crude circle drawn around the three imprints. Sideswipe immediately bounced to his feet, rolling the large balls of snow already made onto the line. Red Alert pointed out, "We'll need an entrance."

Sunstreaker stamped down a portion of the circle. "There you go. Now come on!"

Red Alert smiled slightly as he found himself once again rolling snow. It wasn't the easiest job, but it was one that he found bearable as he listened to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker banter about times before the war, and even during the war. As they laughed at the small things, Red Alert said aloud, "You remind me of the time when I sang in front of everyone. I was so certain that I was horrible."

"No, you actually sang better then most mechs." Sunstreaker admitted, lifting his ball into place. Red Alert packed snow into the cracks, as Sideswipe went further up the mountain to find more snow.

"True, but it really depressed me. I remember feeling so happy when I was singing-"

"Have you ever sang since then?" Sideswipe asked from above, and then cursed as he shouted, "Look out!"

Both looked up as the giant snowball came careening down the hill. Red Alert found all of his systems locked into a standstill as the ball came closer and closer-

Sunstreaker yanked him out of the way. "Really Red, whatever would you do if we weren't here?" He inquired dryly as the ball exploded against an outcropping of rock.

Red Alert shrugged. "Probably be dead by now."

The quiet seriousness of his tone brought both down into a level of reality. Then, Sideswipe shook himself. "Listen up Red Alert, we are not here to be in reality. We are here to have fun, catch up on each other, and relax. C'mon triplet of mine; lets finish this igloo."

Red Alert pulled himself away from Sunstreaker, his optics still slowly sinking back to reality. Sideswipe noticed, and tutted. "For every moment you spend in reality you have to sing that many songs for us."

'Deer caught in headlights' was the very definition of Red Alert as his CPU was jerked away from worry and responsibility. "What?"

"You have to sing for us. Starting with Hamster Dance. Then we'll move on to Waka Laka." Sideswipe stated calmly. "If you still refuse to cheer up, Numa Numa will be the ultimate song."

"Numa Numa hmm?" Red Alert murmured, looking up the lyrics and the song. When he saw it, he nearly laughed. "That's easy enough."

"Good, then sing." Sideswipe grinned.

"No-"

Sunstreaker tapped Red Alerts shoulder. "You were in reality for three clicks- that means three songs."

"I haven't sung in a really long time."

"Doesn't matter. You're the only one who can carry a tune."

Red Alert scowled in mock frustration, before giving up. The two would simply hound him into it anyways.

"Ma-ia-he! Ma-ia-huu!"

The two joined in tunelessly as the music spiraled up into the air. The igloo slowly took shape as they worked, and the blizzard came ever closer. It wasn't until they could barely see each other did they realize the blizzard had come. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, come on!" Red Alert called. Confusion flew across the bond to him.

Their sensors were overloaded by the white grayness. Red Alert darted forward and caught a hand. His scanners quickly located the other, and he caught that hand as well. "Follow me."

.:_Do you know where you're going?_:. Sunstreaker demanded, even as he allowed himself to be tugged forward.

.:_Yes and no. I know where the Ark is, I'm not sure how we're going to get to it however. Come one, we need to keep on moving._:.

.:_At least we don't have to worry about freezing to death. Humans by now would be frozen stiff._:. Sideswipe pointed out. Red Alert charitably refrained from pointing out that the energon inside of their tubes could freeze up.

There was a moment of nasty surprise as Red Alert stepped out onto thin air before the twins hauled him back up onto the solid ground. For a moment all three stood there, and Red Alert admitted quietly, .: _I think I'll just concentrate on walking._:.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hound settled back beside the door to the Arks entrance watching the snow swirl and fall outside. While watching a blizzard might be fun, he doubted very much he'd like to be out in it-

Optimus Prime glanced out the doors, and smiled slightly. "I don't believe we'll be getting any visitor…"

A gray shape began to emerge from the swirling snow. Both froze, staring at the shape as two more slowly appeared, flanking it. "Who-"

Al three shapes swept in, snow completely covering them from head to toe. Optimus Prime considered for a moment summoning Red Alert and Prowl before he demanded, "Who are you?"

"Red Alert reporting for duty sir!" Red Alert snapped, one hand flying up for a salute. The effect was that of a bizarre walking snow pile saluting.

Prime stared at the walking snow pile. He could see no defining features as to what might constitute it as Red Alert, other then it was about the right height. The two snow piles behind him also saluted, but much more casually. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker here." Sideswipe said cheerfully. "Hey, Sunny, is your paint waterproof?"

The innocent question set off other pile of snow. "Oh slagit! I gotta go check-"

A trail of slowly melting snow marked the pathway of one mech as the other two watched him go. Then the smallest snow pile shook himself, shedding a large amount of snow. Soon, only a thin layer of snow that had frozen to his metal skin was left. Prime could now pick out defining features. "Red Alert, might I ask what's going on?"

"A camera up in the mountains was destroyed and I went to go fix it sir." Red Alert lied with a straight face. 'I went out to go play in the snow like a CPU-dead sparkling' would not go over well for his general image.

"A camera up in the mountains." Prime repeated, staring askance at Red Alert. "Why didn't you sign out? We thought that everyone was on base."

"I thought I did. I'm sure I did. And I didn't mean to be out so late."

"I see." Prime murmured, dropping that line of questioning. "And the blizzard crept up you unaware?"

Red Alert nodded, his face straight. Prime hesitated for a long moment, before waving the smaller mech on. "Go get yourself warmed up Red Alert."

As Red Alert left, he breathed a small sigh of relief. Second hardest mech down. Now, if he could just avoid Inferno until after he got through the wash rack- No such luck. Infernos happy humming drifted down the hallway, headed straight for Red Alert. Desperate he looked around. Only storage rooms were down this hallway, and with a mental groan he darted into one. He waited, tense and wary for Inferno to pass.

Inferno stopped right in front of the door. _NOOOOO!_ His CPU wailed. Sideswipe caught his panic, and snapped, .:_Calm down Red! I'll get him off of you._:.

.:_Wait, how-_:.

The question came too late as a fire alarm went off. Red Alert considered face palming, but didn't as Infernos footsteps padded away quickly, the mech himself cackling like mad over the fire.

.: _Thank you Sideswipe._:.

.: _Any time. Any time. You did have a good time outside, right?_:.

.: _Yes, I did. Thank you again._:.

.: _I thought you'd like it._:. Sideswipe sounded as smug as if he had invented snow himself. Red Alert didn't bother correcting the smugness. For now he needed to get himself cleaned up. Maybe after the snowstorm he could go back to the igloo they had made to see if it was still standing.

If it was… well, no one would notice if he disappeared for a few orns, now would they?

Red Alert stepped into the washroom, quietly adjusting the water so that his armor didn't crack or steam too badly when the water hit the snow, boosting his internal heat.

Then with a slightly happy sigh he stood under the pounding water, letting the snow slowly melt off of him- "Hey Red!"

Red Alert nearly screeched from surprise as Inferno spoke right behind him. He hadn't heard anyone enter over the rush of water. He turned, optics falling onto the larger truck, who held out a bar of soap. "I suppose this would be the wrong time to ask if you'd be willing to go out in the snow?" Inferno enquired dryly, though his optics clearly stated his disappointment.

"No, just let me dry off properly and I should then be able to enter into the snow." He hesitated, before asking, "Why?"

"The blizzard outside is falling off and Jazz is dividing the Ark into two teams to have a snowball fight. Just hoping you'd be willing to come out with us."

It translated somewhat to, 'I'm going to drag you out there whether you like it or not.'

Red Alert sighed, and asked, "Is Prime in?"

"Prime and Prowl."

"Then I don't have a chance, do I?"

"Nope." Inferno said cheerfully, dragging Red Alert from out of the spray. "Let's get you all dried up and out into the snow."

As Red Alert found himself being dragged out of the wash racks, he could hear Perceptors voice drifting down the hallway. "Did you know that water goes in a continuous cycle? So that way the very snow that is falling might have once fallen onto the snout of a dinosaur millions of years ago? It's a never ending cycle-"

Red Alert smirked slightly, before allowing himself to be pulled out into the snow.

* * *

A/n: It recently snowed over here, and I'm so happy!


End file.
